


Chosen

by averagegirl07



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagegirl07/pseuds/averagegirl07
Summary: All Abby ever wanted was to blend into her surroundings and be invisible. When she is paired up with the mysterious new girl in chemistry, everything starts to change. She shows Abby a whole new world that is right under her nose and a life that has been hidden from her almost her whole life. Can she save her family and fellow classmates from a war between hers and the spiritual world?





	1. Chosen

CHAPTER 1

Don't pick me. Don't pick me. 

Abby thought as she sat near the back of the room. She was hoping she wouldn't be called on to answer the math problem that was on the board.  She knew the answer but didn't like being the brainiac of the class. She was smart and had been moved ahead two grades in elementary school.  
She had protested with her aunt not to take her away from her friends.  
      "You're special," her aunt Maggie had told her. "You wouldn't be using that brain of yours if you stayed."  
      "Ok." Abby had only been ten at the time and placed in seventh grade. 

       Now in 10th grade math class, she was usually called upon to help the class out with the complicated equations. Since she was the youngest in the grade, she felt like an outcast and hadn't made any friends, unless they wanted to copy her homework.  
      "Abby, can you help Cody with the problem?" her teacher asked. She hadn't heard him at first so when he asked again, her cheeks got warm. "Abby? Are you with us?" There were some snickers of laughter around the room as Abby snapped out of her daydream.  
      "Sorry," Abby practically whispered.  She looked at the problem on the board:  (52) • (65) + 1 = ?   
      She did the math in her head and answered, "194,401."  
      "Thank you Abby." Her teacher wrote the answer on the board. As she looked across the room at Cody, he looked a little pissed to be out done by a thirteen year old. She also noticed everyone else staring her. She couldn't wait for class to be over. It was the last class of the day and all she wanted to do was go home.  
      When the bell rang, she sighed a breath of relief and packed up her things. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed out to the front where her aunt was usually waiting. Abby checked her watch and thought to herself, 'I hope nothing happened. She's never late.'  
      After another ten minutes standing in front of the school, she spotted her aunt's car pulling into the parking lot. She started towards the car, thankful to be going home but got pushed down.  
      "Geek!" someone shouted. Abby looked around but didn't see who had knocked her down. She picked up her papers that had fallen out of her arms. Some kids were laughing and walking by her without stopping to help. She got up off the ground and walked as fast as she could to the car. As she got in, she fought back the tears welling up in her eyes.  
      "Everything alright?" Aunt Maggie asked, shifting the old station wagon into gear.  
       Abby wiped a tear away as she answered. "Yeah. Just some dumb teenagers." She looked straight ahead, not wanting to make eye contact with her loving aunt.  
        "Alright," Maggie said as they headed home. 

         Aunt Maggie lived in the outskirts of Cherokee, MA, which was a small town known best for its beauty in the fall and spring. The trees along Main St. bloomed beautifully in the springtime and the cool ocean breeze brought with it the smell of dried leaves and the wonderful smells of fall. It was a tight knit town where everyone knew everybody and their business. Abby loved it here, except being the youngest student at Cherokee High School.  
         When they pulled up to the house, Abby got out and ran inside. She dropped her backpack off on her bed and went to help Aunt Maggie with dinner. She started cutting the carrots into small chunks. As she copped, her aunt started humming a song Abby's mother used to sing to her when she was feeling down.   
        "Please stop," Abby said, sharper than she meant.  
        "Why? You used to love that song," Aunt Maggie replied, sounding s little hurt.  
        "Well, I don't like it anymore." Abby started cutting the carrots with some frustration, not paying attention to what she was doing.  "Ow!" she shouted. She had nicked her finger with knife. She stood there looking at her finger as blood ran down her finger to her hand and onto the counter.  
        "Oh dear! Here, wrap that up honey!" Aunt Maggie frantically reached for the towel hanging on the stove. Abby took the towel and wrapped it around her finger. She moved away from the counter to the sink and rinsed her finger. She was glad Aunt Maggie worked at the hospital. She worked nights and was home in time to take Abby to school and pick her up at the end of the day. She couldn't wait to get her license so she could drive herself.  
          "Let me look." Aunt Maggie slowly took the towel off of Abby's finger. "Well, I think you  may need some stitches." Abby winced. She hated needles.  
         "Come on. I'll do them myself," Aunt Maggie laughed as she grabbed her keys. "We'll have to find someone to bring you home." She handed Abby the towel just in case it started bleeding again and headed for the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

   "All done," Aunt Maggie said gently, finishing her knot on the the last stitch.  Abby looked at her finger. She'd only needed two stitches and her aunt had made it quick and somewhat painless.  
     "Thanks Aunt Maggie." Abby started the get of the table but Aunt Maggie stopped her.  
     "We have to wrap it kiddo," she said, reaching for the bandage next to Abby.  She held out her finger and Aunt Maggie started to warp.  
     "Well, you've got one of the best working on your finger there little missy!" It was Dr. Kawasaki, one of the head surgeons that Aunt Maggie worked with.  
     "Hey Dr. Kawasaki," Abby laughed. She liked him. He was funny and made all of his patients feel at ease before any type of operation. He had recently been named the top surgeon on the east coast.  
     "Alright dear, all done. Don't shower with that on. You can take it off after twelve hours but don't get it wet." Aunt Maggie patted her knee and stood up. "I should be clocking on soon. I'll see if I can find a ride for you."  
     When she left, Dr. K asked,"So, how's school going?"  
     "It's alright. It's weird being the youngest in all the classes." Abby examined her aunts wrapping, not wanting to think about school.  
     "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret," Dr. Kawasaki whispered. Abby looked up in interest and leaned in closer. "I was the youngest in my grade too."  
    "Really?" Abby asked, surprised.  
     "Yep.  I was eighteen when I graduated from college and twenty-four when I finished med school." Dr. Kawasaki stood with his hands on his hips, looking proud of himself.  "Everyone said I had a high IQ but it was only 145." He laughed which caused Abby to laugh. She had taken an IQ test before she had gone to seventh grade and it had been 135! Everyone was shocked, even Abby.  
     "So, don't let that big brain of yours get in the way of fulfilling your dreams." Dr. K looked at his watch. "Whoa! Gotta go! I have a heart bypass to do this evening. Good luck Abby!" he shouted as he ran out of the room.  Aunt Maggie came in shortly after that.  
     "I found you a ride," she said. "Shirley is going to take you home. She gets off soon and lives a few miles away from us."  
      Abby yawned. "Ok."  
A few minutes later, Shirley came in and Abby and her headed home. 

     "Thanks for the ride Shirley," Abby said getting out of the car.  
     "You're welcome sweetie," Shirley replied. "Be careful and lock the doors!"  
     "I will." Abby shut the passenger side door and walked to the house. Shirley waited until she was safely inside with the door closed and left.  
     Abby went to her bathroom and got ready for bed. She started the shower and stood under the warm water, her finger covered by an empty bread bag.  After ten minutes, she decided she should get to bed. It had been an eventful night and she realized she never had dinner. After getting her pajamas on, she headed down to the kitchen. She was careful with the large knife and placed it gently in the sink.  She put everything they had cut up into baggies and into the refrigerator. They'll have the stew tomorrow night. On her way back upstairs, she grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. She ate her banana as she walked to her room and settled into bed.  She was worn out and her hand felt huge with the wrap on her finger. She turned off the light and after two minutes, fell asleep. 

     "Higher daddy!" Abby yelled as her dad pushed her on the swing at their favorite park. She was seven at the time.  
     "Hang on!" He pushed her higher and she screamed with excitement.  
      "Honey! She could fall!" Abby's mom told him.  
      "She's fine dear." He pushed her a while longer and went to sit with his wife. "This is wonderful." He and his wife watched Abby play for another hour then they had to drop her off at her mom's sister's house. Abby's parents had to attend a dinner for her father's company.  
     "Be good for Aunt Maggie," her mom said as she kissed her goodbye. "We'll be back soon."  
     "Have fun you two," Maggie told them.  
Her parents got in their car and headed off.  
     While playing on the floor with her favorite dolls, Aunt Maggie received a call. After the call, she came around the corner, tears running down her face.  
     "What's wrong Aunt Maggie?" Abby asked, wanting to comfort her.  
      "It's your parents, dear. They were in an accident on the way to the dinner." Abby's aunt broke down. Abby was old enough to understand what was happening but didn't shed a tear until she was by herself...

Abby shot up in her bed, tears running down her face. She hadn't dreamt of the night her parents died in four years. She looked st her clock-3:30 a.m. She was not going to be able to fall back asleep so she got up and got ready for school. She went downstairs after she had gotten dressed to get some breakfast.  
     Aunt Maggie was wasn't home yet but she would be finishing up her shift soon. Abby got a bowl of cereal and flipped on the tv. There wasn't much on at 4 o'clock in the morning. She turned it off and decided to just enjoy the peace and quiet.  
     "Abby. Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Aunt Maggie shook her awake.  Abby hadn't realized she had fallen asleep on the couch.  
     "What time is is?" Abby asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.   
     "It's a quarter to seven. Get up and get your bag packed."  
Abby got off the couch and got her backpack from beside the front entrance. She was glad she had gotten up early so everything was already done.  
     "Ready," she hollered as Aunt Maggie came into the hall way.  
     "Alright. Let's go." Aunt Maggie already had her keys in her hand and shoving Abby out the front door.  
      When they were settled in the car and pulling out of the driveway, Aunt Maggie asked why Abby had been down stairs asleep on the couch.  
     "I had the dream again," she told her. "I haven't had it in four years. I didn't think I'd be able to fall back asleep."  
     "I'm sorry honey. You're not the only one who still that dream." Aunt Maggie kept her eyes on the road and continued. "I dream about that night all the time it seems. It never gets any easier to deal with."  
Abby nodded to herself and they both rode in silence the rest of the way to the school. 

 

That day in chemistry, they were going to start learning about how to mix certain chemicals to get different reactions. Abby loved chemistry because she always felt like she was working on a spell of some kind.  She hadn't had a partner like everyone else because 1) there was an odd number and 2) no one wanted to work with her because they thought she was a snob and a know it all. Abby didn't mind. She liked working alone. Right after the bell rang to begin class, her teacher, Mr. Wright, got everyone's attention.  
      "Excuse me everyone. Eyes on me, please. Thank you. Before we begin, we have a new student in our class." Everyone looked around but then caught sight of the girl walking into the room. "This is Anna. Please make her feel welcome." Everyone said a quiet 'Hey' or 'Hello' but nothing else.  
     "Ok. Well, Anna, you can have a seat next to Abby. She'll be your chempartner."  
Abby cleared her things off the table so Anna could sit. As the teacher explained the assignment, Abby could feel Anna's eyes on her.  
     "How old are you?" Anna asked in a 'Why the heck am I paired up with a toddler' tone.  
     "Thirteen," Abby whispered, not wanting to get in trouble.  
     "So, you're like, really smart," Anna stated.  Abby  just nodded. The teacher was coming around with a paper of what reactions they would be doing that day: combustion and single replacement reactions.  
      "You have until the end of class," their teacher announced. Abby got the chemicals ready while Anna watched.  
     "Which one do you wanna do first?" Abby asked.  
     "Let's do the single replacement," Anna replied.  
     "Ok. Let's add the zinc first," Abby said. She handed it to Anna who added it to the beaker.  It started to lightly boil. Abby stirred it gently and said, "Ok, add the hydrochloride." Anna did so and nothing happened.  
     "I don't get it." Abby placed her head in her hands. "It usually works."  
     "Here, try this," Anna said, adding the hydrogen. "Remember we're substituting so the zinc combines with the chloride and the hydrogen is the reactant." Anna added the new mixture and the gas started to bubble. "Bubble, bubble..." Anna smiled.  
Abby had to smile back. "Toil in trouble." They both laughed and got started on the combustion.  
     "Ok, how do we mix this one?" Anna asked, wanting to see how much Abby knew.  Abby started to answer when there came a loud explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone started to get up to see what had happened but their teacher told them to stay where they were.  Mr. Wright poked his head out of the room and asked the other teachers around what that was.  
     "We were just going to ask you," Abby heard one of the other teachers say.  
     "Well it didn't come from in here," Mr. Wright informed them.  
Abby was looking around the room at some her classmates, who wore some scared expressions and others of pure curiosity. She turned to Anna to ask what she thought but Anna was standing at the window. Abby got up as quietly as she could to see what Anna was looking at.  
     "Look at the beauty of it," Anna said to herself, not really seeing Abby next to her. All Abby saw was smoke and flames. It looked like a mix of chaos and organization to her as teachers were trying to keep the gym students away and some calling 911. Abby was so into the scene outside that when she finally tore her eyes from it, she was startled to find Anna staring at her.  
     "W-what?" she asked timidly.  
     "There's something about you but I can't quite put my finger on it...yet." Anna looked at Abby for another second and sat back down. Abby didn't like the way she had said the word 'yet' but she shrugged it off and sat back down, a little farther away than she had been before.  
      
     Classes were cancelled for the remainder of the day and the following day until police and firefighters could contain the flames and figure out how the blast occurred. Abby used that time to finish her homework and help Aunt Maggie around the house before she left for work.  
     "How's your finger?" Aunt Maggie asked as she got dinner ready.  
     "It's ok. It still hurts." Abby had taken the bandage off after she had gotten home that way it was protected during class.  
     "It will for a couple days. Be patient." Aunt Maggie put the veggies and meat into the crockpot and turned it on. "So, what will you do with your day off tomorrow?"  
     "I don't know. I already finished my homework. I might just read ahead." Aunt Maggie nodded and told her that dinner should be ready in a few hours and got ready for work.  
     After saying goodbye to her aunt and promising to lock the doors and windows at dusk, Abby went to her room. She had had Anna on her mind and what she had said all afternoon. Why had she been so fascinated with everything and why had she been looking at Abby in a strange way?  Abby was creeped out by the whole thing. She tried to put it out of her head and watch some tv but the top story was what had happened. Abby turned it off and checked on dinner. The timer had another two hours and it was already five. She was starving and grabbed an apple from the basket. She walked out onto the front porch and sat on the swing. She wanted to know more about Anna, her mysterious chempartner for the year. Suddenly it hit her out of nowhere- the Internet! She flung the screen door open and headed to her aunt's room.

Anna sat in her room, sulking. She hadn't wanted to move from California to the boring town of Cherokee, MA.  It had sounded so boring that she wanted to put a spell on the place to make it disappear. Then she had seen Abby, the young girl with the brain. She was smart enough to be a sophomore in high school at only thirteen.  She sat on the edge of her bed in her tiny room and logged onto her laptop.  She started tapping away and googled Abby's name- 300 hits on young teen girls named Abby. She narrowed her search to 'Abby + Cherokee High' and that got only 13 hits. She clicked on the story of a car accident leaving a then seven year old Abby to be raised by her aunt.  As Anna read the story, she was more and more intrigued by Abby Thatcher.  

Abby was reading an article on Anna when there was a knock at the door. She was reading so intently that she nearly fell out of the chair she sat in. She got up and went to door. Looking through the peephole, she saw Shirley on the other side.  
     "Hi Shirley," she responded, opening the door.  
     "Hello. I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing," Shirley smiled.  
     "Did aunt Maggie want to make sure I had t burnt the house down?" Abby laughed then, remembering dinner, she ran and checked on the roast.   
     "Is everything ok?" Shirley asked, standing in the doorway.  
     "Yeah. Just checking on dinner."  
     "You haven't eaten yet?"  
     "Not yet but it only has five more minutes." Abby went to get a plate and asked, "Would you like some?"  
     "Sure," Shirley said, taking her jacket off and hanging it on one of the chairs. "Smells delicious."  
Abby smiled and set out the plates and silverware.  She dished out some pot roast for her and some for Shirley. They ate in silence for a bit, enjoying the wonderful tender meat and veggies in their mouths.  
     "We were supposed to have this last night but..." Abby held up her finger, "I don't think it would've been good with bits of finger in it."  
     Shirley giggled. "No it wouldn't have."  
The two of them finished dinner and Shirley helped Abby clean up. They watched a few episodes of Abby's favorite show 'Sabrina: Teenage Witch' then Shirley had to head home.   
     "Thank you for dinner," Shirley told Abby, stepping out onto the porch.  
     "Anytime," Abby responded. She waited till Shirley was far enough away to run back to the computer. She re-read a little bit of the article until she was back where she had left off. 

Anna read about Abby and her parents for an hour. She was getting tired and was trying drown out the sounds of her mom and brother going at it as always. She tried to ignore them and read on. 

A young family is torn apart by tragedy.   
While on the way to a corporate dinner, Tom Thatcher and his wife, Sarah, were tragically hit by an oncoming truck who ran a red light. They left behind a seven year old daughter. 

Anna was interested in the Thatcher family the more she read. She clicked on another article regarding Abby's mother, Sarah. 

Sarah Winchester, charged for being in occult with the Supernatural. She was held in suspicion of being a witch when she was a teenager. Being cleared of such acts, she fled to Cherokee, MA where she met and married Tom Thatcher. Sarah kept her other life a secret until she found out she was pregnant...

Anna leaned back in her chair, amazed with herself. She knew there was something special about her chempartner. She needed to help Abby discover the secret within her as the explosion earlier that day was a warning of things to come. She knew her mission and her apprentice. Now for the hard part; convincing her who she really was.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby woke up to September sunshine coming through her window. She shot up in bed, thinking she was late for school. Then she remembered that school had been cancelled because of the explosion the day before. She stretched, got dressed and went to the kitchen where she found Aunt Maggie.  
     "Good morning!" Aunt Maggie said cheerily.  
     "Morning," Abby replied with a yawn. She sat down at the table and watched her aunt make pancakes.  
     "I know I'm not as good a cook as your father or mother were but I hope you like them." Maggie sat a plate of fluffy pancakes in front of Abby. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled.  
     "They look amazing!" Abby exclaimed as she piled two on her plate with loads of butter and maple syrup.  
     "So, are you still thinking of reading ahead? It looks like a beautiful day out today." Aunt Maggie put a few pancakes on her plate as well.   
     "Maybe I'll start later. I want to go see what's going on at the school," Abby said with a mouthful of pancakes.  
     "I'd rather you not. I'm not sure they have it under control yet."  
     "I won't get close, I promise. Please Aunt Maggie?"  
Aunt Maggie thought for a minute. "If they say you can't be there, don't argue. Sometimes, I felt like I was raising her mother again." She smiled at the memory and Abby couldn't help but smile either. "Go enjoy your day off but I want you back by five o'clock."  
     "Thank you Aunt Maggie!" Abby jumped up and grabbed her jacket, then turned around and went to brush her teeth first. 

     Abby rode her bike into town and up to the high school. A crowd had already gathered near the explosion site. The town police were there, trying to keep the crowd far enough away so they could do their job. Abby squeezed her way close to the front of the crowd to get a better look. What she saw she felt like she had seen before. The blast had left a sort of shape in the grass, which was strange because there was only one ignition point. Abby moved from her spot to try and find a better angle of the strange shape. She found a bench nearby and stood on the table. She recognized the shape then: a pentagram.  A flood of memories came rushing over her so fast she almost fell off the table.  
     "Whoa! Easy there!" someone said as they caught her.  
     "Thanks," Abby said, regaining her balance. She looked at the person who had caught her and backed up a bit. "Hi Anna."  
     "You okay? You look a little pale." Anna put a hand on Abby's forehead.  
     "I'm fine. Just...I don't know what came over me."  
A memory came to her of her mother. She was humming the song she always did when Abby felt scared. The song was hard to make out but then the memory faded as fast as it had come.  
     "What?" Abby asked Anna. Anna was staring at her again but this time it wasn't as creepy.  
     "We need to talk." Anna started to reach for Abby's arm but Abby was not going anywhere with her.  
     "Do you know something about this?" Abby whispered, pointing to the crime scene.  
     "Yes," Anna stated. "But it's hard to explain and I can't do that here."  
Abby's eyes got big and her mouth hung open in shock. "Wh-?"  
     "I told you I can't explain here. If you come with me, I will," Anna told her, cutting off Abby's question.  
Abby stood there for a few more minutes, thinking. This chick is crazy! she thought.  "I have to be home by five," Abby said, getting her bike. 

Abby brought two Cokes to the table they found in the corner at Abby's favorite restaurant, Sally's Diary. Anna took a sip and set it aside while Abby nervously chugged hers.  
      "Alright, so what do you know?" Abby asked curiously.  
Anna looked around, making sure no one was listening. "Let me start with this. I'm- my family and I- we're different from people around here."  
     "Ok. So?" Abby was a little confused.  
     "I mean different as in 'different'. We can do things others can't." Anna was trying make it as simple as she could.  
     "Like magic?" Abby whispered.  
Anna nodded. "You can too."  
     "What? No I can't." Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And now I don't believe you." Abby sat back in the booth.   
Anna shook her head but performed a tiny spell. "Levitatious." Anna's cup began lifting up off the table and all Abby could do was stare.  
     "That's insane!" Abby almost shouted, causing Anna to set the cup down in fear of someone else seeing.  
     "Oh!" Anna gasped. Her cup had tipped over, spilling her Coke onto her lap.  
     "I'm so sorry!" Abby apologized, grabbing napkins.  
     "It's ok," Anna said, drying herself off.  "Now do you believe me?"  
     "Uh huh," Abby said, nodding head.  
     "Alright. Follow me." Anna got up from the table and put her jacket on. Abby followed, grabbing her jacket and running out of the building, trying to keep up.  
They ended up close to the school but where no one could see them. Abby placed her bike by a tree and watched Anna look for something.  
     "Ok, genius. You try." Anna held a rock in her hand, her arm stretched out towards Abby.  
     "Are you sure you have the right person?" Abby asked, staring at the rock.  Anna just looked at her, waiting. "Ok." Abby took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Levitatious." Nothing happened. Abby tried again but the rock still did not levitate.  
     "You can do it," Anna encouraged. "Just picture it in your mind."  
Abby pictured the rock floating above Anna's hand, concentrated on nothing else but her breathing and what she wanted the rock to do.  
     This isn't going to work. she thought but pushed it away. "Levitatious!"  
Abby put all her energy behind the command and watched the rock begin to lift itself. She said it again, just to be sure and watched to rock shoot straight up, along with a small boulder next to her. Anna looked shocked then smiled. After a minute, Abby took a breath and the rock and boulder came back to earth with a thud.  
     Abby looked at Anna. "Ah!!" Abby screamed in delight. "That was crazy awesome!" She threw herself at Anna, giving her a hug.  
     "Ok. I totally believe you! What else do you know?"  
Anna's smile grew and she said, "Let me show you."

Abby was so enthralled with her new abilities that she lost track of time. As she pedaled home as fast as she could, she could only imagine what Aunt Maggie was thinking. As she ran through the front door, Aunt Maggie's voice carried from the kitchen.  
     "Where have you been?" Aunt Maggie came running down the hall, throwing her arms around Abby. "I was worried something happened to you!"  
     "Sorry Aunt Maggie," Abby said.  "I was with a friend and I lost track of time."  
     "Who's your new friend?" Maggie asked curiously, not as worried anymore.  
     "Her name's Anna. She's my chempartner and she just moved here from California."  
     "I thought you liked working alone."  
     "I do but she's really smart and I think she's going to teach me some really cool stuff."  
     "Well, maybe you can invite her over one day for dinner on a night I don't have to work." Aunt Maggie placed a grilled ham and cheese sandwich in front of Abby and grabbed her keys. "Sorry I don't have time to chat more. You should've been home sooner. I'll be back in the morning to take you to school." Maggie kissed Abby's forehead and headed out the door.  
     Abby quickly finished her sandwich and started to take it to the sink but she stopped.  
     "Levitatious!" The plate floated above her hand. She then imagined it going to the sink by itself and used her energy to do it. It got halfway to the sink when the phone rang and she lost her concentration. The plate went crashing to the floor.  
     "Dammit!" Abby cursed under her breath. "Hello?" she answered, a little anger in her voice.  
     No one said anything.  
     "Hello?" Abby asked again. The answer she got was some weird wheezing on the other end. "If you don't answer me, I'm hanging up!" she said, anxiety creeping into her voice. When the wheezing faltered, she hung up.  
     That was weird. she thought. That's never happened before.  
She stood there a minute more and went to get the broom and dustpan to clean up the broken plate. After making sure there were no microscopic pieces left, she went to her room.  She stared at her ceiling for a while, wondering what tomorrow would be like at school. The thought of school made her check the website to see if they were even having school tomorrow since it was Friday. She logged on and was relieved to see it was cancelled again.  
     "Thank goodness," she said to herself. She could practice some more of her new found skill with Anna.  
She paced around the house, bored out of her mind. She had already finished the assignments for the following week, read the chapters and couldn't sit still any longer. She checked the clock - it was only seven. She grabbed her house key, made sure everything was locked up tight and rode into town. 

     Abby rode passed by the school and still saw the police working away.  She rode to the spot where she thought her and Anna had gone earlier in the day and waited. She hoped Anna would meet her and had understood that she wanted to learn more. The rustle of leaves behind her made her jump. When she turned around to see who it was, she was glad to see Anna.  
     "I figured you'd show up," Anna smiled.  
     "Of course!" Abby exclaimed. She was eager to learn more.  
     "How's your finger? I noticed it isn't wrapped anymore."  
     "I know! The stitches dissolved some how. My aunt said they would be cut off after a week or two but look!" Abby showed Anna her finger. "It's completely healed! How awesome is that?!"  
     "Nice!" Anna told her. "You're going to be a great witch!"  
     "I am?"  
     "Of course! It's in your blood."  
Abby stared at her then said with a confused look on her face, "It is? How do you know that?" She got a little freaked out again.  
     "There's something else I haven't told you." Anna took a seat on a nearby rock and motioned for Abby to do the same. "Your mother was part of a witch community called The Grand Coven. Abby, your mom was a witch."


	5. Chapter 5

     "My mom was a..." Abby had trouble getting the word out. "A witch?"  
     "Yep." Anna helped steady her.  
     "I always thought she was just spiritual."  
     "Oh honey, she was spiritual alright." Anna patted the rock next to her. "Come sit and I'll try to explain." Abby hesitated. She didn't know if what this girl was saying was even true. Anna knew Abby was thinking about what Anna was telling her. "I promise what I'm telling you is true. Would I be able to do all that stuff if I thought I wasn't? And why would I even be teaching you magic if I knew you weren't the right person for the job?"  
Abby pondered this for a minute. "What kind of 'job' am I right for?"  
     "That will be even more difficult to swallow than the fact you are a witch." Abby waited. She knew what time aunt Maggie would be home and could wait all night if she had too.  
     "Ugh! Fine. Look, remember the explosion yesterday? Of course you do. Well, that was someone else sending a message that a war between the spiritual and human world is starting."  
      "Who sent the message?" Abby asked, a little scared.  
     "I don't know but whoever it was knew I was coming that day and that I would find you immediately."  
     "How did you know I was the 'one'?" Abby wasn't understanding now. It was coming at her so fast she couldn't keep up.  
     "I have a amulet," Anna stated, showing Abby. "It sends out a signal whenever someone of the spiritual world is near. Trust me girl, it was sending out signals like crazy when I walked in. It took everything for me not to start jumping up and down then giving you a hug." Anna laughed. "But I know someone else is still looking and once they find you...I don't know what they'll do." The smile faded from Anna's face. "So, we need to get you ready." Anna pulled a thick book from her bag.  
     "What is that?" Abby asked, glowing with excitement,  
     "It's a spell book. I need you to learn as much as you can this weekend. " Anna handed the book to Abby. "guard it with your life. If it falls in the wrong hands..."  
     "Don't worry. I won't let it out of my sight." Abby took the book and clutched it to her chest. She checked her watch and said, "I better head home. My aunt may send someone to check on me." She put the book in the basket on her bike and covered it with her jacket.  
     "Be careful!" Anna shouted after her. She waved as Abby pedaled off into the night. 

    Abby was sitting on her bed, looking rough the old book when she heard a knock on her door.  
     "Just a minute!" she hollered, hiding the book under her comforter. "Come in."  
     "You're up early," Aunt Maggie said, coming in the room.   
     "Yeah. I was just thinking about what to do today."  
     "You could invite Anna over for dinner. I got the night off and I'd like to meet her. She seems nice."  
Abby thought for a bit then replied, "Ok, I'll see if she can come over."  
     "Great! I'll make my famous dish!" Aunt Maggie walked out of the room, excitedly talking to herself about what else she would make with the famous dish. Abby just shook her head, smiling. She pulled the book out from under her blanket and texted Anna.  
Abby spent most of the day studying the ancient book. She came upon one spell that caught her attention and sent shivers down her spine; 'Be Gone!'. As Abby read it, she was suddenly bombarded by a vision.  
     
     Her mom and dad are driving to the banquet, having a wonderful conversation. Her mom stops mid sentence, feeling something is wrong. She looks around, her husband becoming concerned.  
     'Honey? What's wrong?' he asks, trying to comfort her and keep his eyes on the road.  
     'I feel...a presence that shouldn't be here.' She put her hand on her head, as if trying to get rid of a headache. 'I don't understand...' She looked up, only to see bright lights coming right at them. 'Honey! Look out!' Abby's dad tries to swerve out of the way but it's too late. Right before the impact, her mom hears the words 'Be Gone!' and then the screeching of tires and the shattering of glass are the only sounds to be heard.

     Abby is jolted back to the present, the book falling to the floor as she tried to muffle the scream that escaped from deep within her.  
     "Abby!" Aunt Maggie came bursting through the door. "Oh sweetie, what happened?"  
     "I don't know!" Abby cried. "I...I was just..." She couldn't get the words out as tears streamed down her face. She sat there, crying against her aunts shoulder as Maggie held her. She hated crying in front people, especially Aunt Maggie. She was not a baby anymore.  
     "Shh. It's alright. It was just a dream." Aunt Maggie stroked Abby's head until she was calm enough to tell her what happened.  
     "I wasn't sleep. I was awake and I..." Abby was sure Aunt Maggie was going to yell at her and tell her she was crazy but she continued. "I had a vision."  
Aunt Maggie pulled away a bit and stared at her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say but all that came out was, "Oh."  
     "Oh? That's it?" Abby was in awe of the response. Aunt Maggie let go and stood up, backing towards the door. "Aunt Maggie? Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"  
     "Um...What? Oh, no honey. It's just...I, uh, I don't know what to say."  
     Abby got off the bed and went to comfort her aunt. "Did you know about mom?" Abby practically whispered.  
     Maggie nodded her head. "I had a feeling that was got both your parents killed but I never thought you would find out, especially like this." Aunt Maggie took a deep breath, trying to find the words. "Your mother was a great person but we started to notice things as we got into our teens and early twenties. She would do things like just saying a certain word and things would happen..."  
     "What kind of words?" Abby asked, picking the book up and placing it on her bed.  
      "Just words but with a certain power behind them."  
     "Like 'levitatious'?" Abby wasn't wanting to levitate anything in particular but the book on her bed started lifting off her bed and so did her bed spread. Aunt Maggie looked at her with a mixture of horror and amazement.  
     "Y-yes. Like that. How...?" Maggie stammered.  
     "This book," Abby showed her the book that thumped on her bed. "And Anna showed me how to do that one."  
     "Anna? Is she...?"  
     "Oh! Don't worry. She's one of the good ones," Abby said reassuring her aunt. "And she's coming over for dinner. Just so you know."  
     "Guess I should get to work on that special dish, then." Aunt Maggie got up and started downstairs.  
     "Would you like help?" Abby offered. "I'd like to hear more about mom."  
     "Of course." Aunt Maggie put her arm around Abby's shoulder and they got to work. 

      Around six o'clock, Anna knocked on the door and Abby ran to the door.  
     "Welcome! Come on in. We're almost done."  
     "Smells amazing," Anna said, walking in.  
     "It's my aunt's famous dish." Abby led Anna to the kitchen. "Anna, this is my aunt Maggie. Aunt Maggie, this is Anna."  
     "Nice to meet you," Anna said, offering her hand.  
     "You too! I'm so glad Abby has a friend at school." Aunt Maggie cleaned her hand and shook Anna's. "Hope you're hungry," Aunt Maggie laughed.  
     "Starving," Anna laughed as well, rubbing her stomach.  
     "Well, they have bake for about ten more minutes so why don't we head to the living room for a bit." Aunt Maggie took her apron off and led everyone to the couch.   
     "So, Anna, when did you move here?" Aunt Maggie asked.  
     "Oh a few weeks ago, shortly before school started."  
     "That's nice," Aunt Maggie said. "What do your parents do?"  
     "My mom works with the hospital and is on the board."  
     "Oh, I'll have to keep an eye out for her," Aunt Maggie told her. "What about your father?"  
     "Oh, um, he passed away a few years ago."  
     "I'm so sorry," Aunt Maggie gasped. The timer for the peppers went off in the kitchen, "TIme to eat."  
Abby got up and followed Anna to kitchen. They quickly set the table while Maggie put the finishing touches on the peppers.  
      "Alright. Dinner is served." Aunt Maggie set the plate of stuffed peppers in the middle of the table. "So Anna, do you have any siblings?"  
Anna nodded, trying to chew her food quicker. "I have a younger brother."  
      "How old is he, if you don't mind me asking."  
     "He's a year younger than me," Anna answered, still some food in her mouth.  
     "That's nice." Aunt Maggie glanced at Abby. She felt uncomfortable bringing up the fact that she knew what Anna was teaching her niece but it was all she could think about. When she thought Anna was done swallowing, she stated, "I know you're a witch."  
Abby and Anna practically choked on their food. Abby looked at aunt Maggie in shock and Anna looked at her in absolute horror.  
     "A witch?!" Anna laughed. "What are you talking about?" she asked through her teeth, looking at Abby.  
     "My sister was one so I know. I told Abby about her mother. I'm sure you have too but not about the side I saw. Just what your mother told you." Aunt Maggie straightened in her chair, head held high. She never liked anyone talking bad about her sister, not when she was alive and certainly not after she died. "Abby had a vision about the day her parents died earlier."  
     "I knew you were special. Only descendants of great white witches have visions. That means they are easily taught and everything comes naturally to them." Anna seemed proud of herself. When she looked at Maggie, the confidence that had built up plummeted to the floor.  
     "I'm confused. What are you talking about? White witch descendant?" Aunt Maggie looked between the girls. "Please explain."  
Abby nodded to Anna. Anna took a breath and put her fork down. Clearly dinner was over. "Your sister, her mother, was part of a coven. The Grand Coven that only the most powerful witches could become a part of. Your sister was a grand white witch and was one of the most powerful ones that the less 'evil' witches wouldn't stand against her. She could just look at you and you'd be under whatever spell she was thinking about at the time." Anna let this sink in as Abby and Aunt Maggie stared at her as if she had a horse head. "However, there was one that wanted her out of the way so he could take over. He was so evil, not even Lucifer himself would cross him."


	6. Chapter 6

Abby and Maggie just stared at her like she had grown two more heads and a third eye on each. Abby just couldn't believe someone would want to do this to her mom.  
What a horrible person! she thought.  
Aunt Maggie found her voice again. “Who is this person?” she asked Anna, trying to keep her voice steady.  
“I don't know. My mom and the rest of the Grand White Coven are trying to find him before he does anything else.” Anna poked the remainder of her pepper with her fork. “He must've tried to kill Abby with the explosion the other day or scare her but he didn't really succeed.”  
“So, what do we do now?” Aunt Maggie asked sternly. “How can I keep Abby safe?” She put her arm around her niece, protecting her like she had for the past seven years.  
“My mom would know more. I'm sorry I can't be of any other help than teaching her.”  
“That's enough in my book,” Aunt Maggie stated, standing up. She asked if everyone was done with their plates and the two girls nodded. Anna stayed and helped clean up the kitchen and after assuring her aunt that Abby would be safe at school the next day, Anna left.  
After Abby had gotten ready for bed, Aunt Maggie gently knocked on her door.  
“Can I come in for a minute?” she asked.  
“Of course,” Abby said, putting her book down.  
“I just want to let you know i'm sorry for not saying anything about your mother and what all she was involved in. Again, I thought I could protect you from that world and life style.”  
“It's ok Aunt Maggie. I understand why you did.” Abby placed a hand on her aunt’s. “Whatever happens, I'll be alright.” Abby gave her aunt a big hug.  
“You are way too wise beyond your years, my little peanut,” Aunt Maggie whispered. Abby laughed. She hadn't heard her aunt call her that in a long time. “Now, get some sleep. Don't want you to miss your alarm tomorrow.” Aunt Maggie tucked Abby into her favorite bed spread-The Little Mermaid-and kissed her goodnight. 

Monday morning at school was a mix of chaos and excitement. The principal had called an emergency assembly during homeroom. As the entire student body gathered in the gym, it was buzzing with gossip and curiosity. Abby found Anna closest to the entrance and took the seat next to her.  
“What do you think he’s gonna say?” Abby asked, sitting down even though she was supposed to stay with her class.  
“Not sure yet. I don’t have the ability to read minds,” Anna laughed, playfully nudging her.  
“Do you think they found who caused the explosion?” Abby asked.  
“I doubt it,” Anna responded, glancing at her phone. “My mom’s been researching everything she can since then along with arguing with my brother because he wants out but he doesn’t have a choice.”  
“Why does he want out?” Abby asked. Anna started to answer but Abby’s teacher hollered for Abby to come sit with the class.  
“I’ll tell you in chemistry.” Abby nodded and went up a few rows and sat on the end.  
The principal stepped up to the podium and everyone shushed others because they wanted to know what he was going to say.  
“Thank you for coming. Teachers, I know you would rather be teaching but this needed to be addressed to everyone.” Principal Jones looked around the gym, hoping he would be able to stress the importance of what he was about to say. “Fellow teachers and students, as you remember, last Thursday there was an explosion on school property. We quickly ruled out any students and faculty. The person responsible is still at large. We have had the police surrounding the site all weekend as well as the forensic lab gathering evidence. They have not yet found the cause or any evidence of who could have placed the explosion.”  
Abby looked down the few rows at Anna, who was shaking her head. If the police and forensics hadn’t found anything, it was up to them. Abby was the one who had had the vision of her parents accident. She had heard his voice but hadn’t been able to see his face. He was clearly evil or else Anna wouldn’t have said that not even Lucifer would cross him. Abby ran through everything she had read in the book Anna gave her and what she had said. She knew she had to do something. She glanced down at Anna again only to see she was gone.  
She probably said she had to use the bathroom. Abby thought. Principal Jones was still talking but now he had gotten onto the subject of curfews. Great- how were they supposed to meet and practice?  
“The curfew will be 9 o'clock,” Principal Jones continued. Everyone groaned. Principal Jones held up his hands and continued. “Until we catch the person responsible, this is the way it has to be. We will have officers on every street to make sure everyone is on time. I know you all are mad. I'm not a fan of it either but the governor has issued this request and I am just passing it on.”  
Abby had to find Anna. She couldn't wait until chemistry. She leaned toward her teacher. “I really have to go,” she whispered.  
“You can't wait another five minutes?” her teacher asked. Abby shook her head. “Make it fast. If we're almost done, just head back to the room.”  
Abby nodded and quickly left the gym. She started to head for the restrooms but took a detour and search for Anna. She pulled out her phone and texted her.  
Hey. they're making us have a curfew until he's caught. we need a plan. SEND  
While she waited for a response, she did have to go and she went to the closest restroom. When she was done, she thought she heard voices coming from one of the classrooms so she headed up to her english class.  
“Sorry I'm late,” she said as she walked in. When she looked up, who she saw was not her classmates.  
“Hello Abby,” the man said with a slight british accent. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was combed back. His face was slightly round and his eyes were a strange color of red. She had never seen anyone with that color. She started to back towards the door but with a wave of his hand, he shut it.  
“W-who are you?” she asked timidly. She felt her phone buzz in her hand. She glanced at it and saw it was Anna.  
“Oh, I think you know who I am,” he said.  
She quickly got to her camera while he wasn't looking and hit record.  
“N-no I don't. Why don't you tell me. Are you the one who caused the explosion?”  
He laughed. “Oh so you saw my handy work? Good.” He smiled and his teeth were crooked but white.” He leaned forward. “Did you like it?”  
Abby glanced down long enough to send the video to Anna. She prayed she would get it before her class came back. She looked up, took a deep breath and nodded. “It was...nice.” She smiled and continued. “Umm, you haven't told me your name.”  
“Ah right. Well,” the man stood up. He was taller than Abby thought. “You may never know.” He started to walk towards her and Abby had nowhere to go. She started to panic when her phone buzzed again.  
MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR! -Anna  
She moved to the left and the door swung open.  
“Man in Black! Man in Black! Go to where you came from! stay there for a minute so mote it be!” Anna shouted as she burst through the door. Abby watched as the man in front of her disappeared into thin air. She stood there with her mouth open as Anna took her from the room, down the stairs and out a back door till they were far enough away they could stop and breath.  
“Thank you!” Abby said between breaths. “I was hoping you'd get it.”  
“You did the right thing. I'm glad you did that too. We need to get this to my mom. Come on. We need to go now.” Anna pulled Abby toward her car.  
“I need my book bag,” Abby said.  
“I'll come back for it later. I'll let your teachers know you got sick.”  
Abby nodded in understanding. She had never skipped school before and asked Anna if she could let her aunt know. Anna said yes and to have her meet them at Anna's house. 

“I can't believe he got into your school!” Aunt Maggie cried as Anna led Abby through the door. “Are you hurt? He didn't hurt you did he?”  
Anna’s mother was sitting at the kitchen table and her brother was leaning against the counter.  
Abby looked at Aunt Maggie and shook her head. “No. I'm fine. He didn't get the chance.” Abby placed her phone on the table and pressed play. As they watched the video, Anna, her mom and brother waited intently, hoping Abby was able capture his face.  
“Did anyone see you?” Anna's mother asked.  
“No. They were all in the gym.” Anna watched her mother's expression change from worry of her daughter getting caught doing magic to sheer horror that the worst wizard in the world had seen her. “I sent him away mom. There was nothing else i could do. He was going to harm her!”  
Abby felt Maggie's grip tighten. “I could have done something,” Abby said, looking around. “I read that book you gave me…”  
“You gave her the spell book?” anna's mother yelled.  
“Yes mother. She can be trusted with it,” Anna told her. “She's going to give it back.”  
“Umm, i think it's in my bag at school,” Abby said, raising her hand. “I can't remember though. I'm sorry.”  
Anna stared at Abby, mouth open. Had she heard her right? “I’m sorry. You think you left it at school...Where anyone can get to it? Where it’s unprotected? He could’ve looked at it!”  
“He didn’t,” Abby responded. “And I just remembered a spell from the book…” Abby rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a tiny book. “The ‘Diminuendo’ spell.” Abby placed the little book on the table. “I had a feeling this morning something weird was going to happen so i shrunk the book and put it in my pocket. Ok, now let me think. What was the opposite one? Oh!” She took a breath and said aloud, “Engorgio!”  
The spell book began to grow and stopped at its original size. Anna and her mother looked at Abby with delight and Aunt Maggie had a look of mixed emotions. She was proud of her niece but worried about her safety.  
She placed a hand on Abby's shoulder, smiled and said, “Your mother would be proud.” Abby smiled back. She missed her parents but suddenly missed them more. Aunt Maggie walked over to Mrs. Reid. “What do we do now?” she asked.  
“We keep training her. You're welcome to accompany her when you're available. I work second shift so i can keep you updated as you come in and I leave,” Mrs. Reid explained.  
“That would be great,” Aunt Maggie smiled.  
After everyone had eaten some lunch, Anna told her mom she was going back to the school to pick up Abby’s things she had left and headed out the door. 

As he paced the floor, Elias Vulcan couldn't believe he had found her but he was also furious someone had found her first. Abby looked so much like her mother he had killed seven years ago. She was going to be a strong witch like Sarah had been. He had to destroy her before she learned anything else.  
“Cody! Matt! Get out here!” he screamed from his library. Two high school aged boys came running in. Cody came in wearing only his boxers and carrying his toothbrush while Matt had on sweats and a hoodie with the high school name and logo on it.  
“Yes boss?” they asked in unison, a little scared as well.  
“Why? Just…why?” Vulcan asked as he walked around the large table in the middle of the room. “Why did neither of you notice that Abby's friend was a witch!?” he asked, his voice rising as he went on. “Don't you know what she can teach that little brat!?”  
Matt and Cody looked at each other then shook their heads, afraid to say a word.  
“I want both of you to figure out a way to get them apart and crush both of them!” With that, Vulcan stormed off in a fiery rage. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cody walked into school the following day, itching to get his hands on Abby. He already didn't like her because she was so much smarter than he was and she was younger. The way she answered that math question last week so easily drove him up wall. He stopped by locker to get the english book he'd forgotten the night before and headed to the room to finish his homework. As he closed the locker door, Matt appeared, making Cody almost jump out of his skin.  
“Dude!” Cody shouted. “I told you to stop doing that! You're going to give me a heart attack one day.”  
Matt just smiled. “I know but it's so much fun to scare you.”  
Cody just looked at him and scowled. “What do you want?”  
“Just reminding you of the mission,” Matt stated, glancing up long enough to see Abby walking their way.  
“I remember.” When he turned to walk down the hall, he almost ran over Abby. “Sorry,” he mumbled and continued on his way.  
“It happens!” Abby yelled after him. She was smaller than normal so people always ran into her. She was used to it. She continued on her way, partially looking back to find Matt staring at her in a creepy way. She shuddered and walked into her English classroom. 

Abby couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched all day. It scared her because Anna had texted her letting her know she was wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be there today. Abby had never felt this feeling before she found out she was a witch.  
At lunch, she found a seat near the corner of the cafeteria and faced her chair so she had a view of everyone. If anyone tried anything, Abby would see it first. She watched as everyone got their lunch and sat with their friends while she sat by herself. She didn't mind, although she had gotten used to Anna sitting with her. She was finishing her apple when Matt walked in. The hairs on her arms stood on end and she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed the piece in her mouth, stood up as quietly as she could, not that it would've stood out; everyone was talking, and walked out before he could notice her.  
She was relieved when the second to last bell rang and she could just enjoy chemistry. She walked in to find her teacher talking with Matt quietly across the room. She couldn't make out all of what they were saying but it sounded like a different language. She slunk out of the room and stood by the door, hoping to catch some of the conversation. She pulled out her phone to record it but the bell rang and she hurried to her seat. The rest of the period passed in slow motion, giving Abby too much time to think about what she had seen before class started. It made her feel sick for reasons unknown to her and it scared her. She hoped Anna would be at school tomorrow. 

“Abby? Are you with us?” Mr. Kawasaki asked, walking up to Abby.  
“What?” Abby asked, being brought out of her own little world. “Sorry. I don't know what's wrong me.”  
“Are you feeling alright?” he asked. Abby shook her head. “Maybe you should go see the nurse.” Mr. Kawasaki let her pack up her things before continuing. Abby headed to the nurse's office slowly, trying to hold back the nausea that was creeping its way up her esophagus. She walked in and immediately collapsed on the bed closest to her. The nurse came up and took her temperature.  
“Oh dear! Abby, you have a temperature of 103!” the nurse exclaimed. “I'll call your aunt right away. You may need to go to the hospital.” While the nurse called Aunt Maggie, Abby grabbed for the nearest trash can but didn't make it. She got sick all over the floor and some of it needed up in her hair.  
“I'm sorry,” she barely got out before she vomited more.  
“It happens all the time. Don't worry,” the nurse told her, wiping her face with a wet cloth. “Your aunt will be here in a few minutes. Try to lay down and relax.” She pulled a trash can next to her. “Just in case.”  
Abby laid back, closed her eyes and was asleep before her aunt even got there. 

Abby woke up what seemed like days later, but it was only a few hours. She didn't remember her aunt coming to get her, taking her to the hospital or the nurses starting an IV. She barely opened her eyes, the light from above blinding her. She squeezed her eyes shut again and moaned; Aunt Maggie suddenly by her side.  
“Hey, honey,” she whispered. “How are you feeling?”  
Abby struggled to sit up but felt nauseous. “A little better.” She slowly opened her eyes again, allowing a little bit of light in at a time until it didn't get as much. “What do they think I have?” Abby asked, looking at the IV in her hand.  
“Looks like the flu. It's been going around,” Aunt Maggie told her, reaching for a cup of water. “Do you feel up to some jello?” Abby thought for a second then nodded. “Alright. I'll go get some.” Aunt Maggie walked out of the room and Abby's eyes followed. At least Anna was also sick, that way they had an excuse to miss training. Abby laid back against the pillow, which was too floppy for her comfort, and decided to rest her eyes.  
When she woke up an hour and a half later, she found a cup of strawberry jello sitting on the tray next to her. She pulled the tray closer and grabbed the jello. She slurped a small amount into her mouth and let it run down her throat. She loved strawberry jello and after a few more small amounts, she shoveled the rest in. Her stomach thanked her and she felt better, having something in her stomach. She sat up a little more and noticed the IV plug was in easy reach. She got up slowly off the bed, making sure she wasn't going to get sick, and unplug it.  
Now I can roam around and stretch my legs. she thought. She wrote a quick note letting her aunt and one of the other nurses that she would just be wandering around the floor she was on and headed out. She stopped by the nurses station and informed them that she wouldn't go far and that she just needed to stretch her legs. It was twilight when she finally looked outside and got to see the ending of the sunset. The red and oranges were so beautiful and she could see the moon. She stood at the window and watched the sun set the rest of the way before moving on. She came to a room where a girl about her age was reading. When she heard Abby approach, the girl looked up and waved then returned to her book. Abby continued down the hall, turned the corner and almost ran into Shirley.  
“Oh! Hi, Shirley,” Abby said. She felt her cheeks redden for forgetting to use the mirrors in the corners.  
“Hey, Abby. I heard you were here. How are you feeling?” Shirley asked.  
“A little better. I finally ate some jello.”  
“Well, I'm glad you're doing better. I better get back to my duties. My shift is almost over; would you like me to keep you company?”  
“No, I'll be fine,” Abby told her, thanking her for the offer. Shirley headed down the hall and Abby continued around the floor. When Abby had made it almost all the way around the floor, she came to a part that was taped off. Abby didn't think there was a part that was under construction and Aunt Maggie hadn't said anything. It looked to be construction of maybe an air conditioner vent because part of the ceiling was open and exposed. It creeped Abby out, thinking that something may jump out at her. She quickly turned around and headed back to her room. For the second time in a week, she felt like someone was watching her.  
When she got back, she saw that her light was off. She could've sworn she at least left the bedside lamp on. Her hand hovered over the switch but she thought better of it. Turing the light on could cause whoever was in there to get away. She rolled her IV line as quietly as she could, trying to think of one of the newer spells she had learned but was coming up empty. Instead, Abby grabbed the heaviest thing she could, left her line as close to her bed as possible, and tip toed toward the intruder.  
“Ow!” the person yelled in agony. “Hey! What the hell was that for?” Abby turned the light on to find Anna holding the side of her knee where Abby whacked her with a straightener.  
“Anna?” Abby was caught by surprise. She hadn't been expecting her. “What are you doing here?”  
Anna limped to the chair by the bed as she explained. “Well, I heard you were in the hospital and wanted to see how you were doing.” Anna sat down and propped her leg up on the bed. “Obviously,” she gestured to her knee, “you're doing better.”  
Abby set the flat iron back down on the sink, grabbed her iv line and walked to her bed.  
“I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else.” Abby mumbled as she stared at her sheets. “That wouldn't have done much, huh?”  
“Well, you've got quite the swing, i'll give you that,” Anna told her, rubbing her knee. She winced in pain as her hand rubbed over the place Abby hit her. “Is there an ice pack or something in this place?”  
Abby turned and reached for the cooling pack they had given her when she was admitted with her high fever. She handed it to Anna who gently placed it on her injured joint. Abby could see when she finally relaxed and had to let Anna know what she'd been feeling.  
“So, I have a question,” Abby whispered. She wasn't sure why but it came out that way. Anna looked up at her, raising her eyebrows. Abby continued. “The last few days, well, more like the other day and tonight, I've felt like someone has been watching me.”  
Anna sat up straighter in her chair, a look of horrified concern on her face. “Do you know who it could be?”  
“I thought it was Cody. He was giving me creepy looks on Monday.” Abby shivered from the thought. “But he wouldn't know I was here, would he?”  
Anna thought for a few minutes. “I had a feeling something was off about him. Matt, too but I never knew why. It’s starting to make sense.”  
“How?”  
“He could be on of Vulcan’s pawns. Matt as well, I mean it makes sense. Why else would they be in most of your classes?”  
Abby agreed. “But, why do I have the feeling here?”  
Anna only shook her head. She had no idea and went to stand up, totally forgetting about her knee. Anna about fell over but caught herself on the air unit “I think I need to be looked at.” Abby nodded and pressed her call button.  
“My aunts shift should be over and she'll be heading here before anyone else gets to the room. We can have her look at your knee.” Anna nodded, slowly setting herself back on the chair. “Sorry again.”  
“It's alright. I should've known better,” Anna responded. Anna thought about Abby just learning about the world of magic, being scared she might not remember the right spell to use at the right time. She remembered herself, being only a few years younger than Abby when she found she found out she was a witch. She was terrified, always looking over her shoulder, a fraud someone was following her to figure out what she was or to try and kill her. She never thought she and her family would catch up to guy who murdered her father or Abby's parents. Shoe should've been more empathic.  
“Oh my! What happened?” Aunt Maggie asked, gliding into the room.  
“Abby thought I was someone else and hit me with her straightener,” Anna explained. “It was an accident and I should have been more thoughtful of the situation.”  
“Well, we should get an x-ray to make sure there's nothing too damaged. It does look like some swelling has started but good use of the cooling pad. That will help keep the swelling at bay.” Aunt Maggie rushed out of the room for a minute and came back with a pair of crutches. “Come, we should get you down to radiology. Ill page Shirley and let her know we're coming.” Aunt Maggie and Anna we're heading out the door when Abby's nurse met them at the door. Aunt Maggie explained the situation and followed Anna and Aunt Maggie, leaving Abby alone. She was feeling better so she hoped she would be able to leave tomorrow. She didn't like missing so much school. She turned out the light overhead and the bedside lamp, plunging the room in darkness. Abby snuggled under the covers but couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure how long Anna would be down in radiology or if Aunt Maggie would be back up, but the feeling came back harder than before. It was like hitting a brick wall going 65 and unable to stop. She glanced around the room, trying to peer through the thick, black darkness when something caught her eye. They looked to be two red eyes staring at her, watching her every move. Abby was suddenly frozen with fear and couldn't think straight to conjure up a spell or even scream. The eyes appeared to have moved or stood up. Abby found the courage to tear her eyes away from them long enough to turn the lamp on. When she turned back, she screamed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Abby pressed her call button and tried to look away but it was hopeless. The eyes mesmerized her and held her gaze. The glowing red eyes got closer Abby noticed and she didn't hear when the nurse answered. As the thing got closer, she could make out a shape; it was a person.  
“Holy-!”  
“Are you alright? I ran as fast as i could when i heard you screaming!” Aunt Maggie ran to the bed and embraced Abby. “What are you screaming about?” Aunt Maggie asked, scanning the room.  
Abby was in shock; the person wasn't there anymore. They had disappeared as soon as Aunt Maggie entered the room. “I don't know. They were just here, or,” Abby shook head, trying to clear it. She didn't want to believe what, or who, she saw. “There were red glowing eyes. They came out of nowhere and then…” Abby was so shaken all she could do was take in Aunt Maggie's closeness.  
“How about you try to sleep?” Aunt Maggie suggested. “They should be releasing you tomorrow and you can get out of here.” She laid Abby down, who had pretty cried herself to sleep. Aunt Maggie was going to leave the lamp on for a bit but fell asleep in the chair next to her. Neither noticed the person with the creepy glowing eyes had returned. They stood silently by Abby's bed and glared at her, wanting to harm her and complete the mission. The Glowing Red Eyed person stood there only for a short time then vanished. 

Abby was released mid morning on Wednesday, Anna was standing by her side, her leg in a black cast from where Abby whacked it with her straightener the night before. She would be on crutches for at least six weeks-Anna was just happy it wasn't broken, but the force of the hit had slightly torn a ligament.  
“Alright, honey. Let's go home. Anna, you too,” Aunt Maggie said. They walked out of the hospital to the car. The weather was dreary; cold and rainy. Abby hopped in the front seat while Anna got situated in the back, propping her leg up.  
“Too bad you can't heal that,” Abby said from the front.  
“Unfortunately that's one thing we can't use healing spells on, other witches,” Anna sighed. She glanced down at her leg, silently hoping nothing would happen in the next six weeks. If Vulcan found out, he would pounce and Abby may not stand a chance. “So, I overheard your aunt say you saw something in your room. What was it?” Anna blatantly asked, her face grim and her eyes narrow.  
“It wasn't a what. It was…a who,” Abby stuttered. She saw Anna's eyes widen just a little then narrowed again. “It was…”  
“Alrighty girls!” Aunt Maggie practically shouted, getting into the car. “I almost forgot my phone in my locker.” She looked between both girls and realized she had interrupted. “Sorry. You can continue your conversation. I won't butt in.” All Abby could do was stare at her beloved aunt. What was she going to think when she heard what was coming out of her mouth next?  
“I saw myself with red eyes.” It was a good thing Aunt Maggie wasn't driving; they would've ended up in a ditch. Now, Anna's eyes got as big as her head and Aunt Maggie just looked at her with an expression of pure terror. Abby herself didn't know how to take it. Part of her wanted to believe what she just said and the other part just wanted her to wake up from this nightmare. “You don't believe me.” Abby wanted to run from the car, hide somewhere and never come out. She felt sick again, her stomach cramping and her head spinning. She was confused and scared and didn't think she'd ever be able to muster up the courage to ever face Vulcan. Every time something happened, she screamed and ran the other direction but she knew her mother probably never did that, her being a Grand White Witch. Abby figured nothing frightened her mom. Abby suddenly opened the car door, got out, and sprinted to the closest trash can. She didn't have to throw up, she just needed some fresh air. Aunt Maggie was by her side, ready to hold her hair back but instead, she had catch Abby before her head hit the concrete. 

Sarah Winchester liked being invisible. She also liked having her powers where, if need be, she could actually become invisible. For now, she hid herself behind a stack of books in the library. She had been cramming for this exam for weeks and she couldn't afford any type of distraction. The temple of her head was pounding from staring at her chemistry book for more than an hour. She set it aside and decided it was time for a break.  
“Oh! I'm so sorry!” he said, his eyes wide behind his wire rim glasses.  
“No, no it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going,” Sarah apologized. She him oddly attractive and she could tell he felt the same.  
“Tom,” he said, holding his hand out.  
Sarah shook it. “Sarah.”  
“Nice to meet you,” he whispered. Sarah had forgotten they were in the library. “You look like you were needing a break. Would you like to grab some coffee?”  
“That would be great, but,” she looked at her watch. “I actually have to get to a meeting. Maybe Friday?”  
“Sure. Seven at The Spell?”  
Sarah saw the change in his demeanor. He seemed disappointed but he had a lightened spirit when she had mentioned another time. “Sounds great!” Tom whispered excitedly. She hurried off and glanced behind her. She caught his eye but also saw something else...it couldn't be. 

“Abby? Please say something,” Aunt Maggie begged. Her voice was barely audible even though Abby was coming back to consciousness. What had she just seen? The first meeting of her parents obviously but that wasn't the story they told.  
Abby's eyes fluttered open, the light blinding above her. She knew was back in the hospital but hopefully it wouldn't be for long, just to know she was ok then they could go home.  
“Abby? Can you hear me?” Dr. Kawasaki asked, shining the light in her eye.  
Abby closed her eyes and turned her head away from the light. She hated all the attention. Why did she have to pass out? Why did she have to have visions randomly? Why was any of this happening to her?  
“I'm fine. Please get the light out of my face,” she said a little angrily, swatting at the light and the hand that held it. She sat up and hopped down off the bed. She didn't want to stay here another minute. Abby heard the sound of crutches behind her and slowed just slightly for Anna to catch up.  
“What did you see?” anna asked when they were outside. Aunt Maggie had to take care of a few things before she came out.  
Abby couldn't look her in the eye just yet. She wasn't sure what she had seen as it wasn't what her parents told her. She wanted to know what her mother saw right before she woke up. “I saw my parents when they were in college. It was how they met but that's not how it happened.”  
“How did it happen?” Anna asked, adjusting her weight on the crutches.  
“I mean, it was similar to what I saw but they never met at a coffee shop…” Abby stopped mid sentence. “We have to find this place.” Abby turned suddenly on her heel towards the car.  
“What place?” Anna called after her, moving as fast as she could, the crutches clicking with every step she took.  
Aunt Maggie came out just then and ran to catch up with the girls. “Where's the fire?” she asked, winded.  
“Abby needs to find a coffee shop,” Anna explained, herself out of breath. 

Abby searched the web for hours, looking for The Spell coffee shop and where it was located. She found the site she thought was correct and clicked on it. It asked for identification.  
Uh oh. Maybe this isn't what I wanted. she thought. She typed in her last name. Nothing happened. She tried her mom's maiden name; the site came to life and morphed into a slightly different site. She wrote down the address which was located not five hours west. She practically ran out of her room and almost tripped down the stairs.  
“Where's the fire?” Aunt Maggie laughed.  
“Can we go here this weekend?” Abby asked, shoving the piece of paper in her face.  
“What is it?” Aunt Maggie took the paper and looked it over. “Honey, this is five hours away and you don't even know if it's still there. Why do you need to go here so badly?”  
Abby dropped her head and stared at the floor. “It's where my vision is supposed to continue.”  
“Your vision? Is that what happened yesterday?” Aunt Maggie asked, sitting in the closest chair. Abby just nodded her head. “What happened in the vision?”  
Abby shot her head up. She knew Aunt Maggie was ok with what was going on but she had never really asked about any of her visions since the first one. Abby proceeded to tell her how she saw her mom and dad meeting in a library and how her dad asked her mom to have coffee. “He asked her to meet at The Spell. I guess it was a place on campus.”  
Aunt Maggie thought for a second. “You know what? I think have this weekend off.” She checked her calendar on her phone. “As long as you don't get your hopes up. It may not be there anymore.”  
“Oh thank you, Aunt Maggie!” Abby shouted with glee. Abby ran up to her room, probably to already start packing while Maggie just chuckled. 


	9. Chapter 9

Abby gazed out the window at the sites of Salem, MA. She was amazed at how beautiful the trees and old buildings looked in the autumn sunshine. The sun shone just right through the colorful trees and looked like a Hallmark card. The brick sidewalks were crumbling and sticking up but Abby saw the years of wear in them.  
“Alright, I think we're almost there,” Aunt Maggie's announcement broke through Abby's sightseeing.  
Abby turned toward the front of the car. She could see what remained of the original coffee shop in the distance. The site made her stomach flip with excitement and fear. The closer they got the worse she felt. This would show her where her mother hung out and who with. Maybe this would bring her closer to Vulcan and his plans.  
Aunt Maggie pulled into the tiny parking lot and turned the car off. They both stared at the creepy coffee shop exterior. The paint was chipping and the color of midnight. The windows looked like they were replaced a few times and the shutters at least once. The shutters themselves were a dark grey and were starting to peel.  
“Well, we came all this way,” Aunt Maggie finally stated. Her voice a little shaken. “Lets see what we have.”  
They climbed out of the car as a cool breeze whipped through. Abby shivered and headed quickly for the door, Aunt Maggie right on her heels.  
“Welcome to The Spell. How can I help you?” a young woman asked, her back still towards them.  
“I'm looking for someone,” Abby said. The woman turned around to find Abby looking up at her, her eyes wide with fear. The woman's eyes also widen but with shock. She tried to say something but just turned and walked through the back door.  
“Did i say something wrong?” Abby asked no one in particular.  
“No honey. She was just being a little rude.” Aunt Maggie looked around for someone else to  
ask.  
The woman came back out with who Aunt Maggie guessed was the manager. “I'm so sorry. Please follow us.” She and the manager led them towards the back of the coffee house, at least that's what Abby thought. When they walked through the door, it was another world.  
The color black seemed to be everywhere- the walls, the carpet, even the tables. The chairs were a dark red and the two tiny windows were covered by dark red curtains that looked like blood. The vibe Abby got felt like despair but she felt like she belonged. She sensed a familiar presence as well but she couldn't quite place it-yet.  
“Sorry about the rude introduction,” the woman apologized, pushing her glittery red glasses up more on her nose. “I'm Melody and this,” Melody gestured toward the manager. “Is Mr. Frank Singer.”  
Frank Singer was in his mid to late thirties, sandy brown hair and a slight tan to his face. His eyes were caramel brown and they showed a mix of sadness and weariness. He had seen his fair share of war and loss in his years. Abby could see that he was still hurting.  
Melody pulled out a chair for Mr. Singer while he wiped down a seemingly spotless table nearby. Melody tucked a piece of dark chocolate hair behind her ear as he sat. Abby wished her hair could be that long. Melody’s had beach waves all the way down her back and ended just above the small of her back. To Abby, Melody was a model.  
“Please, sit,” Mr. Singer insisted. Melody whisked away to the kitchen while the three of them stared at each other. After a few agonizing minutes, Frank spoke. “So, how did you find this place?” His voice was higher than Abby expected but it still demanded respect. He clearly was not used to losing an argument of any kind.  
“She found it online,” Aunt Maggie told him.  
“I wasn't talking to you.” Frank turned his attention to Abby, who was looking at her shaking hands in her lap. “Child, how did you know this place was here?” Abby peeked at him through the hair in her face. All she could do was shrug.  
“You must've known about this place somehow. It's hidden to all humans.” He leaned on the table, his hands folded and his eyes demanding answers.  
Somehow Abby found the strength in her. Although, what came out was not what she or anyone else was expecting. “My mother showed me, or rather, my father. He was a human but my mom was a Grand White Witch and I guess I am too. So, tell me what I need to know. Please,” Abby added in a whisper.  
The breaking of fine china was next sound that penetrated the small room and everyone looked to see Melody standing in complete shock, almost the same look she'd had when she turned to see Abby standing before her at the front door.  
“I knew it! Sir! I told you!” Melody quietly squealed as she ran over to Frank, ignoring the broken tea cup on the floor.  
Frank looked closer at Abby and as he did, his eyes got wider. Not by much but Abby could tell. He was trying to add things up of how she found the secret coffee shop, hidden to humans. Or how she had caused a sort ripple effect in the room when she walked in but he had waved it off as Melody. He knew. Melody never gave off that much energy since he'd known her. It was her.  
Abby watched as he ran through all of it in a matter of seconds in his head. Abby realized she was reading somewhat reading his mind. She didn't know how but it creeped her out. She shook her head and suddenly found some chipped paint on the table more fascinating.  
“How did you do that?” Frank asked, reaching across the table for Abby's arm. Abby flinched away instinctively and Aunt Maggie reached for his arm, trying to stop him, thinking he may hurt her. “I won't hurt you. I promise. I just want to know how you read my mind just now. Even experienced witches and wizards can't do that unless they're…” he stopped mid sentence, peeking Abby's interest who looked up at him. He was searching for the right word.  
“Chosen.” Abby finished his sentence. She didn't have to peek into his mind to know what he was going to say. “How did you know I was in your head?”  
“I didn't at first but then you were also thinking about something.” He paused. “No, someone. It was your mother. Sarah, right?” he asked. Abby nodded and so did Maggie. He looked at Maggie and grinned. “I thought I recognized you. You have the same smile as she did. And you, my child, have her eyes and spirit.” He adjusted his jacket as he rose from the table. He excused himself to the restroom while Melody cleaned up the broken cup and saucer.  
“Here let me help,” Abby said as she knelt down beside her. “Ill finish and you can go get a new one.” Abby smiled at her and Melody thanked her. She headed back to the kitchen while Abby grabbed a napkin from the table they were at to soak up the tea from the carpet. Melody returned a few minutes later along with Frank who took his place at the table again.  
Abby stood up and folded the red, now damp, napkin the best she could and placed back on the table. “So, what is this place, really? A safe haven for people like me?”  
Frank thought for a moment then replied, “In a way. Where you're at right now is the party room, or at least, it was.”  
“What do you mean?” Maggie asked curiously. She was fascinated with her sisters world but knew she couldn't say anything then. Now that her niece was in danger she had to know.  
“There's been rumors that The Grand White Witch was murdered seven years ago by an evil sorcerer. His powers were to be almost matched with hers. Somehow, he had gotten the drop on her while she was distracted. It was terrible news and we mourned her in our own way but without her body, we have never completely grieved.”  
“Are you talking about, umm, what's his name Abby?” Aunt Maggie asked, struggling for words.  
“Oh. Vulcan,” Abby answered.  
Frank and Melody both looked like they were deer in headlights with their mouths hanging wide open.  
“You've seen him?” Frank asked terrified. “H-He knows where you live?”  
“I have a friend who told me all about this stuff. She showed me a few spells!” Abby told them happily.  
“And your friend’s name?”  
“Anna. Anna Reid.” Frank looked concerned but then nodded. “Is there something bad about her?” Abby anxiously asked, leaning forward.  
“No. She's a good witch as is her family. I'm glad she found you first.”  
Abby sighed with relief and slumped back in her chair. She was glad her one and only friend was a good one. Hopefully everything she's learned and will learn will help her defeat Vulcan.  
“Now, Is like to see what all you can do. After all, you didn't know you can read minds till a few minutes ago.” Frank was eager to see what young Abby Thatcher could conjure up since he realized who she was. The anticipation was killing him.  
“Alright.” Abby got up and walked around the table to the once upon a time dance floor. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Focus. she thought. She focused on what was around her and was ready to levitate something when everything went dark. 


	10. Chapter 10

Screams echoed throughout the main dining area on the other side of the door. Aunt Maggie reached out to shield Abby while Abby ducked and Frank and Melody went to check out what happened. Before they made it to the door, she came in.  
The same person Abby saw in her hospital room. Frank and Melody couldn’t believe what they were seeing, same with Maggie. She looked exactly like Abby, same hair, features except the eyes. Abby couldn’t pull her interest away from them again. They were red, just like a few days before.  
“Who are you and what do you want?” Frank ordered, stepping between Abby and the look alike.  
The red-eyed Abby smirked and pointed. “I want her,” she said in Abby’s voice yet it was slightly different. It made Abby shiver. It sounded alien and a little demonic to her ears and Abby threw her hands up to cover them. The look alike took a step forward and so did Frank and Melody. They were not going to let that thing get Abby.  
When it spoke next, it was in a language Abby had never heard before but one that Frank, Melody, and even Maggie had. Aunt Maggie started to cry uncontrollably and Frank produced a wand that had been hidden before.  
He aimed the wand at the copy of Abby and demanded an answer. “What's your name?”  
“Azele,” it said, cocking its head to one said. She looked like she was sizing him up. That name didn't ring a bell for anyone which surprised Abby.  
Frank and Melody pressed closer to Azele, their wands ready to preform a spell at a seconds notice. Azele didn't budge with their progression-she just waited. Abby felt something in the pit of her stomach. She felt a sense of doom was coming and somehow neither Frank or Melody would be able to stop it. Azele put her hands up, mouthing some words Abby couldn’t quite make out but the floor started to quake. Some pieces of the ceiling started to fall around them and Maggie shielded Abby instinctively. Abby also covered her head and peeked up to see Frank and Melody struggling. They both looked like they were having trouble breathing; their faces were turning a slight grey and their lips were beginning to go blue.  
Abby took Aunt Maggie’s hand and squeezed it, reassuring her that she was about to do something she wouldn't like. Abby stood and put her hands out as well, mimicking Azele’s. Abby put all the energy she could into hands and thruster it forward. Her energy passed over Frank and Melody and collided with Azele. The flash that lit up the room was blinding. Azele was caught off guard for just a second but that was enough for Abby. She pushed even more, past what she thought was her limit and forced Azele backwards.  
Frank and Melody hurried back by Maggie for cover. Abby stepped to her left, giving her more of a direct path to her opponent. With one last ounce of energy she could muster, Abby pushed forward, closing the gap. Abby could see the defeat rising in Azele’s face but she wasn't going to give up, not until Abby threw her out of the diner. The light grew brighter as the two stood their ground, then as Azele stepped forward, another burst of energy came from Abby's right. Azele burst into ash and all Abby could do was collapse on the ground.  
Aunt Maggie ran to her and held her close. Abby breathed heavily, exhausted from the fight. She saw out of the corner of her eye Frank put his wand away and help Melody up from under the table. Abby rested her head against Maggie's shoulder. She felt like she could sleep for days.  
“I think you should head home,” Frank stated as he walked towards the entrance.  
The lights had flickered back on and, if you looked hard enough, you could see the destruction out in the main sitting area through all the debris still floating around.  
Aunt Maggie nodded and stood, Abby still in her arms. “Thank you,” she said as Melody and Frank walked her and Abby outside.  
There were people standing around the perimeter of the restaurant, police sirens in the distance.  
“You should leave before they get here. Well tell them you rushed her to the hospital closer to home,” Melody instructed, placing Abby in the back seat.  
“Good luck and I hope she get well,” Frank said through the driver side window.  
Aunt Maggie just nodded, not trusting her voice and backed out onto the main street. She glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing Abby first, who was passed out then the crowd forming. She prayed the whole way back that Abby would be able to face and defeat this Vulcan when the time came. At a light, she quickly pulled out her phone, and wanting to call her sister, dialed Anna's number. 

Anna met them at their house, along with her mom and brother. Abby was still asleep so Maggie carried her in. Once tucked in and safe in her bed, Maggie joined the others down in the kitchen to let them know what happened and what they learned.  
“That's insane!” Anna screamed then covered her mouth, forgetting Abby was asleep. “I can't believe she did that. She's amazing!”  
Anna's mom reached for Maggie's hand instinctively. “We’re glad she's ok,” she whispered. Maggie had been a hot mess of emotion since she got home. She couldn't decide if she proud of her niece, which she was. Or if she was terrified of what was to come.  
“I just wish her mother could here to help her,” Maggie said sadly. “Not that you're not doing a great job Anna but…”  
“No it's cool. I totally understand,” Anna said, dismissing the comment with a wave of her hand. “So she found the mysterious coffee shop. Wish I could've seen it.”  
“It's just a pile ruble now. You can thank that Azele character for that.” Maggie shook her head, then her eyes went sad. “The resemblance to Abby it had...you would've thought they were twins. Everything was precise except the voice and some movements, I couldn't have told them apart if Abby hadn't been right next to me.”  
There was an echo of the last part through the kitchen then it went quiet. No one talked, no one really breathed. They all just sat there and started at each other or the table. The information Anna's family had heard frightened them and they'd been in the magical world their entire lives. Maggie was still new to the magical realm and she was not thrilled to have her niece going head to head with the very wizard that killed her sister and brother-in-law. She couldn't lose Abby; she was all the family she had left. 

Sarah met Tom outside The Spell at seven o'clock. She wore a casual nice top with some ruffles around the cuffs of the sleeves and a nice pair of khakis with a strappy sandal. It was warm for October and Sarah loved it. Tom showed up shortly after she got there. He looked a bit nervous as he somewhat stumbled up the walkway to greet her. She giggled and found his slight clumsiness cute.  
“Hello,” he said, his voice cracking just slightly.  
Sarah smiled. “Well, hello to you too.”  
“Shall we?” Tom asked as he offered her his arm. Sarah nodded and took it as they entered the coffee shop.  
The both felt over dressed for the place but they were on a date. Some people turned and looked at them as they walked in, some of them giving Tom weird glances, as if he didn't belong. Sarah hadn't told him what the coffee shop really was and she wasn't planning on it anytime soon. She really liked Tom and they'd only met a few days prior. The waitress who took their order gave Sarah a strange look and it didn't get missed by Tom who asked about it when the waitress left.  
“Oh. It's nothing. I think we know each other from class,” Sarah lied, dismissing the whole thing.  
The rest of the night, they made small talk. They asked about each other's families, if they had siblings and what they were planning on doing after they graduated.  
Around quarter to ten, Tom escorted Sarah to her car.  
“I had a good time,” Sarah told him, kissing his cheek.  
“Me too,” he said, returning the kiss. “We should do this again.”  
“Yeah.” Sarah smiled. She wanted to tell him about her true self but knew she couldn't. It against the White Coven’s rules. They said goodbye one more time and Sarah watched as he walked back to his car, making sure he got there safely. Just as he got to it, Sarah felt a presence and ran to him. “Get away from there! It's gonna explode!”  
Tom turned to her just as he heard a click. He dropped his keys and dropped to the ground. 

Maggie almost fell off the couch as she was woken by a loud Bang! She sprinted up to Abby's room to check on her and she was still asleep. Maggie slowly made her way back downstairs and looked out the front window. A car had backfired, causing the noise. Maggie leaned against the wall and breathed slowly. Why had she had a dream of her sister’s first date?


	11. Chapter 11

Abby arrived at school Monday morning just as the bell rang. She sprinted down the hall and barreled through the door of her english class. Her teacher hadn't arrived yet so she was thankful she wouldn't be marked as tardy.  
Aunt Maggie had overslept and Abby wouldn't have made it time on her bike. Anna was already at the school so she couldn't bring her. Aunt Maggie apologized the whole way to the school and Abby told her it wasn't a big deal.  
“No. It is a big deal. I don't think you've missed a day of school ever until this year. This Vulcan character is really screwing with your perfect attendance,” Maggie said, frustrated.  
“We'll get him. I know we will,” Abby told her, looking out the window. She knew Aunt Maggie glanced over at her with a concerned look, just like she always does but nothing she could say would change Abby's mind of taking Vulcan down. She was going to make her mom and dad proud.  
Abby was mid thought when her teacher walked in, pushing a projector. She vaguely heard a small shout from the class, excited to have a movie day on a Monday. Abby was glad because she knew she wouldn't have to pay too much attention and could start thinking of ways to get rid of the enemy. 

When lunch finally rolled around, Abby had a two page list of things she wanted to do to Vulcan. She had finished her list after the math test she had taken two classes prior. She stuffed it in her book bag as she got in line.  
She sat down with her tray, filled with her favorite - spaghetti with a little salad and of course a breadstick. She couldn't wait to dig in since she missed breakfast and as she shoved a forkful of the delicious noodles in her mouth, Anna sat down across from her.  
“How are you feeling? We were worried about you,” she told her, yelling above the crowd of the cafeteria.  
Abby was still chewing but held up the OK sign. She swallowed and continued. “I'm still worn out. Aunt Maggie and I both overslept today so I'm starving. I didn't do much yesterday but stayed in bed. Aunt Maggie said your mom came over and watched me while she went to work.”  
Anna nodded. “It was also to make sure you'd be protected, you know just in case.” Abby agreed, taking a bite of the breadstick. Anna glanced around, noticing that both Cody and Matt were absent and had been since Friday. Matt was in Anna's English class and Cody was in Abby's math class. “I wonder where they are,” she said out loud.  
“Who?” Abby asked, her mouth full. “Oh, Cody? I don't know. He creeps me out.”  
“There's something strange going on with him and Matt,” Anna said as she took the paper bag out of her backpack. She brought a PB&J sandwich, a banana and bottled water. Abby didn't think it was much but then again, it was her brother that made the income and he didn't make much. Abby thought it looked pretty good but she was stuffed from shoving her food in her mouth.  
She finished her breadstick and told Anna, “I think they're working Vulcan.” Anna about choked on her sandwich and chugged some water before Abby continued. “When I was taking down the other me, Azele, something happened when our energy touched. I saw a plan in her head put there by Vulcan. I couldn't see much because it was blurry but I did clearly see Matt and Cody. I think they're a part of this.”  
“But why?” Anna asked, taking another bite of PB&J.  
Abby just shrugged. “That's just what i saw.” They both sat there in silence the rest of lunch, Anna quietly finishing her lunch, thinking about what she'd learned. She knew Abby was special but very few witches have that ability, to see into others minds when using their energy. Abby was definitely capable of taking Elias Vulcan herself but she wasn't going to have her do it alone. 

Chemistry was a little different than usual. Abby and Anna’s teacher, for some strange reason, had them switch partners. Anna didn't feel comfortable working with anyone else and her new partner for the day, Elizabeth, wasn't excited either. She looked at her like Anna might hurt her just because Anna wore black all the time. No one else understood. Black was like a sacred color in the Witch/Wizard community. Anna had told Abby this but Abby was still set on wearing her bright colors.  
“Ugh,” Elizabeth said quietly, letting Anna know she wasn't happy with the change. Elizabeth was one of those girls that everyone wanted to be like. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a cheerleader and always wore fancy outfits, no matter what the weather conditions were like. She acted like she ran the school and she did, according to Abby.  
“Hello,” Anna replied. “I guess we're partners today.” Anna tried the ‘kill them with kindness’ method but Elizabeth wasn't fazed.  
“Alright everyone! Look at me for second!” Mr. Wright hollered over the grumbling class. “We are going to try something new today…” The class groaned more but he held his hand up. “I don't wanna hear it. You all have to learn to get along with each other whether you like each other or not. Now, for the lesson.” He continued with what reaction they'd be preparing and Anna was floored. She glanced back at Abby on the other side of the room. Abby’s eyes were bigger than normal but she tried to keep hidden. They were going to be writing secret messages to each other with invisible ink. Abby was excited. She'd waited all last year and the first few months to do this.  
Abby was partnered with a friend of Matt and Cody, which made her anxious. Wendy had a lot of piercings and gave off a creepy aura. She was the opposite of Elizabeth but nothing like Anna. Wendy was a bully in Abby's eyes. She had made fun of Abby since she was placed in another class with her last year. Abby thought Wendy picked on her because she was smarter than everyone else. Abby looked at Wendy with a weary smile but Wendy glared at her which made Abby's smile disappear quickly. After barely hearing the rest of the instructions, the teams got to work creating their invisible ink. Abby used the basic lemon juice and wrote a message to Wendy. While Abby wrote, she looked over and saw Wendy using something different-potassium chloride.  
“Alright everyone! Pass your notes to her partner,” Mr. Wright announced at the end of class. “If you want, you can reveal your secret message or you can wait.” Some people revealed their message while others just sat there. Abby got up and went and sat next to Anna. Mr. Wright continued. “Since you all worked so well with different partners today, I'll let you leave early.” The class erupted with cheers and everyone grabbed their bags and burst out of the door. Abby and Anna hung back for a moment, waiting until the crowd at the door died down.  
Abby looked at her piece of paper, wondering what Wendy could've written as they walked out of the classroom. “What does yours say?” she asked Anna.  
Anna read it. “‘You're weird and creepy’.” Anna laughed and just shook her head. “What about yours?”  
“I don't know. Wendy wrote with something different so it doesn't show up,” Abby said, worried. She held it up to the sun but it was blank, not even a faint outline showing up.  
Anna thought for a moment then pulled a lighter out of her pocket. “It was my dad’s. Do you know where she may have started?” Abby shook her head. “Let me see.” Anna took the paper and held it up again. She strained her eyes against the sun and barely made out a small smudge. She lit the flame there and the message started to appear. Abby was in awe. It was like a scene out of Harry Potter. As the message came to an end, the two girls were dumbfounded. The message read:

WATCH YOUR BACK!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Vulcan stormed through his kitchen door to find Cody and Matt sitting at the table seemingly enjoying an after school snack. They had been talking until they heard him scream from the other side of the house.  
“H-Hey boss,” Matt stammered. He and Cody gulped as Vulcan just glared at them, his face literally the color of red lava. Both of them could see steam coming out of his ears. Neither of them could say another word, fearing they would be turned into dust.  
“She's becoming too powerful!” he shouted. The walls shook and the plaster started to crumble. Matt and Cody clung to to table. “I asked you two to do one simple task. And could you do that?” He walked by and shouted, “No!” throwing things off the table.  
“We tried our best. Please, my family did nothing to you,” Cody pleaded. He was even on his knees. “We can do better.” He shot Matt a sideways glance. Matt didn't have much family so he didn't really care what happened to him. He had volunteered when someone mentioned an internship. He hadn't asked what kind but if it would help him get into college...Matt frowned. He wasn't going to college with this stuff. Hell, he didn't know if he'd live to see the next day. He got down beside Cody and begged for a second chance.  
“This is your last chance. You screw this up and I'll make sure personally that you and your families no longer exist!” As Vulcan stormed out, he slammed the door, causing a mini earthquake in the large kitchen. 

Anna and Abby showed Maggie and Mrs. Reid the message. Maggie and Mrs. Reid wore looks of almost every emotion you could think of - concern, anger, possibly joy but it could've been a sense of peace on Maggie's face. At least someone was trying to warn her. Mrs. Reid sat the paper on the kitchen counter, drumming her fingers in an anxious fashion.  
“Who was your partner?” Mrs. Reid asked Abby.  
“Her name is Wendy. I think she's Matt's girlfriend. Why?” Abby asked curiously.  
“She knows something and she could be in danger. If you see her tomorrow, and I don't care when, place this on her person.” Mrs. Reid handed Abby and Anna a bracelet. It was small but expandable with red and white beads on it. In the middle of the evenly spaced beads sat a small shining blue bead. It looked like a crystal the way it moved. “This will protect her from anything evil that may try to harm her since she knows who is after you.” She then handed Abby and Anna one as well. “Some extra protection, especially since it's Vulcan.”  
Abby glanced at Aunt Maggie and she looked relieved. Any extra protection given to Abby made her feel better about what was happening. Abby felt better too. She could use all the help she could get. “So, if she finds it and asks, what do I say?”  
“Anything that will make her keep it,” Anna replied, placing hers on her wrist. “If Matt is one of Vulcan’s minions, he’ll have her killed first if he’s desperate enough to stay alive. I’m sure Vulcan threatened anyone close to him and Cody.”  
Abby nodded in agreement and had finished putting her bracelet on when she remembered something. “Aunt Maggie? Did you have a dream the other night of mom and dad?”  
Maggie looked at her with wide eyes. She hadn't told Abby yet. “Yes. How did you…?”  
“Know?” Abby interrupted. “I was there too. You didn't see me?” Aunt Maggie shook her head. She hadn't seen anything or anyone except Sarah and Tom. Abby continued. “I was there and I saw the bomb go off.”  
“I woke up then,” Maggie stated. “The sound of a car backfiring scared me right out of my sleep.” She walked over to Abby and asked, “Did you see something else?” Abby nodded, fighting back tears that came anyway. Maggie wrapped her in a hug. “What happened?”  
Abby swallowed, hoping she'd be able to get it out. “The car exploded but mom shielded dad with a spell. Once the smoke had dissipated, the ambulance and police were there. Everyone was stunned how mom and dad survived. Mom hid her secret from dad and said it was a lucky break.” Maggie, Anna, and Mrs. Reid were silent. Abby shifted her weight from one foot to the other several times, waiting for someone to say something. Anything.  
“Please say something,” she pleaded.  
“That bastard is not going to stand a chance against you,” Anna said, smiling. She apologized with her eyes but Abby knew it was probably true. Vulcan didn't know how powerful she was getting and it both terrified and excited her.  
“Well, I suppose we should get to work and remember - get that bracelet on Wendy as soon as possible tomorrow,” Aunt Maggie sighed, standing and stretching her legs. Abby hugged her aunt and her and Anna went to the park to prepare for the storm that was coming. 

Wendy stood at her locker, getting her books out for the day when Abby approached her. Wendy looked different than usual. She wore jeans instead of her normal short skirt and high socks and a hoodie instead of the midriff and vest. Abby thought it was odd because since she'd been going to the high school, she'd never really seen Wendy in anything but that, even when it was freezing outside.  
As she closed her locker, Wendy noticed Abby walking up to her. “You got the message.”  
Abby nodded. “I need to give you something and you can't tell Matt about it.” Abby showed Wendy the bracelet and she took it. “It will protect you,” Abby whispered, not wanting Matt or Cody to over hear if they were nearby.  
“Thanks,” Wendy said as she turned to go to class. She didn't look back. Abby hoped she would be safe until they saw each other again in chemistry.  
As Abby headed for her first class, Cody walked out of the boys restroom. His face was grim and scary. He looked like he was in a different realm. Cody didn't see her right away but when he did, Abby could've sworn she saw death in his eyes, that he would do anything if anyone got in his way. She backed towards the wall and plastered herself there until he passed. She waited till he was around the corner before she moved. The bell rang. She didn't mind being late today. 

After lunch, Anna and Abby parted ways. The day had gone as slow as molasses for Abby. She wanted to make sure Wendy was alright. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into chemistry and saw Wendy sitting in her usual spot. Wendy nodded to her and showed her the bracelet, letting Abby know she was still wearing it. Abby sat next to Anna as class started.  
During a short break between setting up for the experiment and actually performing it, Abby snuck in a small conversation with Wendy.  
“How are you doing?” Abby asked, sliding into the seat next to her.  
“A little safer. Again, i'm glad you understood the message. I haven't seen Matt much today until now and he hasn't noticed.” She gestured to the protective bracelet.  
“I saw Cody this morning after you went to class. He looked...creepy. Like he wasn't here but in his own world.” Anna had joined the conversation. Abby looked towards her and continued. “When he did look at me, I saw something. I'd never seen it since I realized who I was. But, I remember when I had a vision the first time, my mom…”  
“Alright, folks. Let's get a move on!” the teacher announced as everyone else started to cram back into the classroom. Abby and Anna went back to their seats and Wendy's partner sat down next to her.  
Throughout the experiment, Abby could feel Wendy's eyes on her. If she peeked back, Wendy averted her eyes. Abby knew both her and Anna wanted to hear the rest of what Abby was saying but it would have to wait until after school was out. Abby tried to focus on what she was doing but her mind was elsewhere. She almost started a chemical fire but Anna stopped her before she added the wrong ingredient.  
“Are you ok? You're not usually this spacey,” Anna whispered as she set the beaker Abby had aside.  
“Sorry. I'm a little preoccupied,” Abby replied. She felt sick suddenly so Anna said she would finish the experiment and Abby could do the paperwork. Abby appreciated it and got to work on the questions.  
“Looks like we're going to have to finish this tomorrow. It took a little longer than I expected,” their teacher said. “Finish what you're doing and we'll pick this up later.” As students were finishing, beakers were clanking on tables and clasps were being dropped as some rushed to get to a good spot. Abby was finishing the last question when a shadow appeared on her paper. She quickly glanced to the side to see if Anna was still there but she wasn't. Abby took a breath and looked up.  
Matt stood before her. He wore the same expression as Cody had earlier. His eyes were distant and dark, filled with rage. Abby gasped. Anna somehow heard or saw what was happening and ran over.  
“Hey Abby. Can I see your paper?” she asked, stepping between her and Matt. Matt turned toward Anna with a gaze that looked almost inhuman. It was more mechanical. Abby handed her the paper as Matt walked away. Without turning around, Anna placed a hand on Abby's to calm her down. Abby hadn't realized she was close to hyperventilating. “It's alright. You're safe remember with that bracelet.”  
Abby tried to breathe and, after a minute or two of slow breathes through her nose, she responded. “I forgot.” She picked up her bag and slowly got to her feet. The bell had rung but Abby hadn't heard it. “His eyes. They were the same as Cody’s.” They had walked out into the chilly November air. “I just don't know what Vulcan could've done to them.” Wendy approached from the parking lot to their right. “Like I was saying, the vision I had, I was far away but could see my mom and dad driving the dinner they had been invited to. My mom felt something was wrong…and she was right. ‘Be Gone’ were the words I faintly heard before the vision ended. I'm pretty sure it was Vulcan.”  
“That's awful,” Wendy muttered. “So, this guy has Cody and Matt under a spell?”  
“Kind of,“ Anna added. “It's more like hypnosis but it's more powerful. He can control them now.”  
“So, why does he want me?”  
“because you warned me,” Abby stated, stopping suddenly. “You knew something was wrong with Matt and the way he had been following me some days. Did you ask him anything? Like why he was acting the way he was?”  
“Not directly. We would be sitting at lunch or hanging out at his house and he would just stare off into space then suddenly kick me to the curb. I'd ask why or what came up and he'd completely ignore me. One time, he looked at me really weird. It was like he wasn't himself. Like he was not human.”  
“What did he look like? Can you remember?”  
Wendy sat on the snow covered bench by the basketball and tennis courts. She was quiet for a moment. “How could I forget. I've been trying to erase it from my memory. Mostly I just remember his eyes, He has these gorgeous green eyes and that's why I fell for him but this time, they didn't have his green color. There was no color at all, just his pupil extremely dilated. There was no meaning or purpose behind them. Just nothing.” She wiped a tear away before she continued. “Why would he chose to help someone that doesn't care for him?”  
Just then, the ground started to shake. Abby and Anna sat next to Wendy on the bench and they all held on. The trees swayed and the snow fell off the branches onto the ground. A few windows of the school cracked and shattered but nothing else. The earthquake only lasted for a few seconds but to the three girls and everyone else in Cherokee, it felt like an eternity. As it came to an end, the girls slowly let go of the bench. They looked around and noticed that they seemed to be the only ones who noticed.  
“Ok. What just happened?” Abby asked, picking up her wet backpack.  
“We've never had an earthquake here.” Wendy stood up, glancing around the deserted courts but hearing laughter off in the distance. “Were we the only ones who felt that?”  
“Yeah, because it wasn't an earthquake. I mean it was, but not the normal kind,” Anna explained. “It was supernatural one. A spell or curse was broken. I'm guessing it has to do with Matt. Apparently, Vulcan wasn't counting on a love like yours.” She smiled at Wendy. “Love always wins.”  
“You mean…?” Wendy squealed. “I have to go find Matt!”  
“If I could make a quick suggestion. I know you want to see him but it may be best to wait until tomorrow. Let things settle and us make sure that's what happened.”  
“Of course. That would be smart.” Wendy just couldn't stop smiling as they headed for the parking lot. “Well, should we meet by Abby's locker in the morning? That way I'm not by myself if something goes wrong.”  
Abby and Anna nodded. After quickly explaining a few rules, the three parted ways for the day - Wendy went to her car while Abby followed Anna to her car. 

When Abby awoke the next morning, she felt something was different. The air felt off just enough to make her shiver. She quickly looked around her room but nothing was out of place. She got dressed, wanting to be ready when Anna got to the house to pick her up. and headed downstairs.  
That's when she noticed the house was different. Instead of facing the front door as she came down the steps, she stepped into a large, empty field. Woods surrounded the edges of the al oust football sized field. She closed her eyes, hoping it was a dream, waited a few seconds, then opened them again. The field still stood in front of her. Panic and anxiety stirred in her stomach and she started to feel sick. How did she get here? Where was here?  
Abby breathed slowly, calming herself. She wasn't going to find a way out of wherever she was freaking out. She tried to think of a spell that would show her the way out of this nightmare but couldn't think of one. She had t gotten that far in the book. She decided to switch tactics. She remembered Anna saying somethings hat a witch an conjure up energy to seek out weak spots in a spell. The only thing was is that Abby didn't know if this was a spell or if this was meant to be a distraction to keep her from getting to school and helping Wendy. Maybe Vilcan had given Matt and Cody enough power to put her in an alternate universe for a short time.  
All Abby cared about riight then was getting out of wherever she was. She tried to reach out with her energy and slowly went around the edges of the forest, looking for a weak spot. She did that for about five minutes until she felt something. different than what she had been feeling. The weak spot. She threw the energy at it and whe she did,the alternate universe burst open and she saw Aunt Maggie's living room. She took off in a dea sprint for it. She broke through the other side and rolled until she hit the couch.  
Aunt Maggie almost fell off the chair in the kitchen as the thud scared her.  
“Abby! What in the world?” she exclaimed. “Where did you come from?”  
Abby let her nerves settle for a moment before she answered. “I don't know. I woke up in my room and came down the stairs then I ended up in a strange field.” She let her aunt take it in before she continued. “I used my energy to find a weak spot in the spell and that's when I came back here. It felt like I was gone for awhile.”  
“I thought I heard you come down then it was quiet. You were only gone for two minutes.” She handed Abby a banana. “Anna should be here shortly. Take a minute and calm down.” Abby sat on the couch and took the banana. As she ate, she tried to think of how and why she ended up in the field. There were no fields anywhere near Cherokee or in Massachusetts for that matter - at least not that she knew of.  
After ten minutes, a horn honked outside. Abby grabbed her backpack, kissed her aunt and headed out the door. When she closed the door, she turned to tell Anna about her morning. She stopped short when she realized that Anna looked awful.  
“What's wrong?” Abby asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Anna just just shook her head and put the car in gear. After a few minutes of silence, Abby added, “Have you had a morning like me?” Anna just kept her eyes on the road. Usually she had music blaring but. it today. “Anna?”  
“I…I don't…Something happened this morning and I don't know how to explain it.”  
“Me too,” Abby whispered. “What happened?”  
Anna told Abby her story of her morning, where she ended up in an abandoned warehouse as she stepped out of her bedroom. She said as she wade out of the room, the floor changed from carpet to concrete and the hallway became a hallway of silence and darkness.

When Abby awoke the next morning, she felt something was different. The air felt off just enough to make her shiver. She quickly looked around her room but nothing was out of place. She got dressed, wanting to be ready when Anna got to the house to pick her up, and headed downstairs.  
That's when she noticed that the house was different. Instead of facing the front door as she came down the steps, she stepped into a large, empty field. Woods surrounded the edges of the almost football sized field. She closed her eyes, hoping it was a dream, waited a few seconds, then opened them again. The field still stood in front of her. Panic and anxiety stirred in her stomach and she started to feel sick. How did she get here? Where was here?  
Abby breathed slowly, calming herself. She wasn't going to find a way out of wherever she was freaking out. She tried to think of a spell that would show her the way out of this nightmare but couldn't think of one. She hadn't gotten that far in the book. She decided to switch tactics. She remembered Anna saying that a witch can conjure up energy to seek out weak spots in a spell. The only thing was is that Abby didn't know if this was a spell or if this was meant to be a distraction to keep her from getting to school and helping Wendy. Maybe Vulcan had given Matt and Cody enough power to put her in an alternate universe for a short time.  
All Abby cared about is getting out of wherever she was. She tried to reach out with her energy and slowly went around the edges of the forest, looking for a weak spot. She did that for about five mi utes until she felt something different than what she had been feeling. The weak spot. She threw the energy at it and when she did, the alternate universe burst open and she saw Aunt Maggie's living room. She took off in a dead sprint for it. She broke threw the other side and rolled until she hit the couch.  
Aunt Maggie almost fell off the chair in the kitchen as the thud scared her.  
“Abby! What in the world?!” she exclaimed. “Where did you come from?”  
Abby let her nerves settle for a moment before she answered. “I don't know. I woke up in my room and came down the stairs then i ended up in a strange field.” She let her aunt take it in before she continued. “I used my energy to find a weak spot in the spell and that's when i came back here. It felt like i was gone for awhile.”  
“i thought i heard you come down then it was quiet. You were only gone two minutes.” She handed Abby a banana. “Anna should be here shortly. Take a minute and calm down.” Abby sat on the couch and took the banana. As she ate, she tried to think of how And why she ended up in the field. There were no fields anywhere near Cherokee or in Massachusetts for that matter - at least not that she knew of.  
After ten minutes, a horn honked outside. Abby grabbed her backpack, kissed her aunt and headed out the door. When she closed the door, she turned to tell Anna about her morning. She stopped short when she realized Anna looked awful.  
“What's wrong?” Abby asked, placing ahmad in her shoulder. Anna just shook her head and put the car in gear. After a few minutes of silence, Abby added, “Have you had a morning like me?” Anna just kept her eyes on the road. Usually she had music blaring but not today. “Anna?”  
“I…I don't…Something happened this morning and I don't know how to explain it.”  
“Me too,” Abby whispered. “What happened?”  
Anna told Abby her story of her morning, where she ended up in an abandoned warehouse as she stepped out of her bedroom. She said as she walked out of her room, the floor changed from carpet to concrete and the hallway became a hallway of silence and darkness. Anna continued with her story and how she had walked through the empty, cold warehouse in her pajamas.  
“It stunk, like something had died there,” Anna explained. “I couldn't find a source but I did find a way out after ten minutes. Mom said I came running down the hall and almost slammed head first into the wall.” She laughed at herself. “I'd never been so paranoid in my life.” Abby nodded in agreement.  
As they pulled into the parking lot, Anna slammed on the brakes. Both girls’ bags went flying to the floor of the backseat and Abby's seatbelt tightened that it almost choked her. After making sure no one had been behind them, with shaking hands, she continued down the row to their spot. Anna sat with the engine running for five minutes as she stared straight ahead.  
Abby hadn't seen what had caused her friend to stop suddenly so she asked. “What was that?”  
“I thought I saw…something. Maybe I'm still freaked out by what happened earlier,” Anna said with a wave of her hand. Abby could see she was still shaken up as she reached for her belongings, now strewn across the back seat and floor.  
“Can you tell me what you think you saw?”  
Anna turned back in her seat to face the front. Placing her hands firmly on the wheel to brace herself for what was coming, she slowly whispered, “Vulcan.”


	13. Chapter 13

As Abby and Anna walked through the heavy doors of the school, they cautiously looked around for anything suspicious. They quickly made their way to Abby's locker. As Abby weaved her way through the halls, somehow she lost track of Anna in the crowds. She decided to take another route and cut down the foreign language hall. Her locker was around the corner.  
As Abby got closer to the corner where she would turn and find Anna and Wendy standing, a strong force froze her in place. Only her eyes could move but barely. Abby noticed that no one seemed to see that she wasn't able to - or couldn't - move. They seemed to walk right on by, not even seeing her.  
This can't be happening! Abby thought. She screamed, or at least thought she had. No sound came out of her open mouth yet she could hear it. Why me? She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Anna! She prayed Anna would come looking for her like last time. She tried to reach for her phone but she was still frozen. A low growl of a laugh filled her ears and as he rounded the corner, Anna and Wendy stood in front of him.  
“V-Vulcan!” Abby stammered, able to move again. She glanced around to see students and teachers surrounding her but far enough away to not get involved. “Let her go!” she ordered.  
Vulcan laughed again, sending chills down Abby's spine. “Ooh, child. What are you going to do? Bat your eyes and say ‘please’?”  
The principal pushed through the crowd, grabbing Abby and pulled her out of harm's way. “Now look here Mister. You do not belong here and I am telling you to let those girls go and leave this property right now.”  
With a wave of his hand, Vulcan sent the man flying, colliding with the ceiling and sent him crashing through one of the chemistry windows facing the hallway. Gasps and screams filled Abby's ears as students and faculty went running for their lives, fleeing the building and some calling 9-1-1. Abby was frozen with fear as Vulcan threw Anna and Wendy into a closet nearby and snapped his fingers. Abby shut her eyes tight, bracing for the blow but nothing happened. Instead, she felt four strong hands grip her arms. She opened her eyes to see Cody and Matt standing next to her.  
“Guys, come on. Don't listen to him! He's a big bully!” Abby tried reasoning. Her two classmates just stood there like guard dogs waiting for the next command. Abby looked back at Vulcan. “Please let them go. I know you only want me.”  
“Is that right? And how would you know?”  
“Because my mom would've kicked your ass if you hadn't killed her. She was stronger than you!” Abby yelled at him, putting power behind it. She lowered her voice. “And so am I,” she spat through her teeth. She gathered what energy she could but knew deep down she may end up blowing up part of the school. She didn't care. Vulcan had to be destroyed once and for all. She has to get free first but Matt and Cody’s grip were strong. Abby decided to play with Matt. “Hey. I know you love Wendy. She loves you too! She told me so. Remember that earthquake yesterday? That was her freeing you. Why do you still listen to that douchebag?”  
Matt grabbed Abby's other arm from Cody and lifted her high off the ground. Abby could see the confusion in his expression. He brought her close to his face, concentrating. He closed his eyes, forcing his thoughts to her. That's when she heard it. ‘He doesn't know she freed me. Give me a sign and let me know when I can help them and you.’ His words flowed through her mind effortlessly. She could sense the urgency and longing to go hold Wendy and get her out of harm's way. He placed her down on her feet, gripping her from behind. She knew what what she had to do.  
Abby looked around quickly, taking in what was around her. The chemistry lab, band room and classrooms. Not much to use. Wait! she thought. Of course! The lab! 

Inside the closet, Anna and Wendy could hear what was happening. Wendy could hear Abby telling Matt that she loved him and that he was free. Wendy wondered why he was still listening to Vulcan. Anna concentrated hard on listening to the less audible things. She could vaguely make out what Matt was telling Abby and that Abby had a plan. Anna turned to Wendy.  
“Here's what's going to happen,” she said in hushed tone, hoping Vulcan wouldn't hear her. “Abby and I are going to switch bodies and then she's going to head to the lab. You're going to go with her.”  
“How?” Wendy asked, her voice shaking.  
“I don't know yet.” Anna pulled a pen from her pocket and started drawing on the floor. They both faintly heard sirens outside and Anna knew it wasn't going to end well for the officers. “This will help with the switch.” As Anna finished drawing the pentagram, she started whispering the spell. “As I think of the world through another's eyes, how I wish to go there. Make me see the world through your eyes, Abby. So mote it be.”

Abby felt different. She felt taller for one. When she opened her eyes, she saw darkness. Everything felt off, strange.  
“Abby?” a voice asked in the dark.  
“Yeah,” she answered. She gasped. Her voice was different. A flashlight from a phone lit the closet and the sound of someone taking a picture sounded very loud in the cramped space. “Wendy?”  
“Wow,” Wendy responded quietly. “It worked!”  
“What did?” Abby asked in her new voice, still unsure what happened. Wendy showed her the picture. Abby was speechless. She was Anna! “Holy crap.”  
“Anna said you and her were switching places and that you wanted to get to the lab. Is that right?”  
“Right. Now, how do we do that?” Abby didn't have a lot of experience with teleporting but remembered the simplest one she could. “Take my hand and hold on. This is going to feel weird for both of us.” When Wendy took her, Abby closed her eyes and concentrated. She wanted to become a light mist and drift unseen into the chemistry lab with Wendy. The more she thought, the more she felt the spell taking hold and transforming her and Wendy into mist. They began drifting through the bottom of the closet, through the air behind Vulcan and silently into the lab. As they became visible again, Abby realized she wasn't as small as she used to be. She ducked down behind a desk and found beakers, a stand and some left over compound in the compartment by the chairs. She worked quickly, knowing Anna could last as long as it took. She over heard Vulcan stupidly telling Anna his plan. Abby wondered how long the spell would last and tried to work faster. That was a mistake. When she added the compound, she hadn't known what compound it was. It caused an explosion, giving away their hideout.  
As Vulcan looked over at them, Abby felt herself floating above the ground, landing in her own body again. Anna and Wendy were standing in the lab, smoke billowing around them. Abby glanced at Matt, motioning for him to go help and as Vulcan lifted his arm to smite the girls, a rushing force drove him back. Matt ran for the girls, as did Cody. Abby stood her ground, making sure her friends were safe. Vulcan was already back on his feet, eyes wide and angry. Anna ran to Abby's side. Matt, Wendy, and Cody already heading out through the band room. Sirens wailed outside as Abby, Anna and Vulcan heard SWAT officers breaking down doors.  
“They won't last,” Abby told Anna. “Go. I know I can do this.” Anna looked at her friend with concern and confidence before sprinting down the hallway. Abby looked back at Vulcan. “Now. Get out of my school and leave everyone alone!” she ordered.  
“Oh I'm so scared of a little girl who has no control over her powers!” he laughed, sending a powerful wind in her direction. Abby didn't see it coming and went sailing down the hall, smacking into the opposite wall. Her breath caught in her throats as she struggled to stand. She tried to send a spell at him but another wave of wind caught her, slamming her into the wall again and again. The last time she fell, she heard a loud crack. She wasn't sure from where but she shook it off and threw everything she had at him.  
Power surged from deep within her. She could feel Vulcan getting closer as she struggled to stay upright.  
“Abby. Little Abby. You're just as weak as your mother was. She couldn't have beaten me if she tried. Now, you will end up just…” A fireball came out of nowhere but Abby dodged it. “Like…” Vulcan threw another wave of wind at her, knocking her down again. “Her!” Abby saw a glow such power come at her through her heavy, tired eyes. She wasn't sure what she was about to do would even help but she did it anyway. She miraculously jumped and gave it all the energy she had gathered a moment ago. 

The two powers collided, sending a shockwave out around them. Abby pushed the energy toward Vulcan with all of her strength. She could see out of the corner of her eye Anna with police, their eyes wide with bewilderment. She kept pushing but so did Vulcan. What she had done at the diner in Boston wouldn't work now. Vulcan was stronger than Azele, stronger than her. Abby could feel the fight in her going out. Vulcan pressed even closer, the gap between them getting closer. Abby felt sweat pouring down her face, her legs about ready to give.  
Another force came up next to Abby. Anna had joined the party. She had somehow joined her energy with Abby. As Abby gained a little fight back, her and Anna forced Vulcan back. Even with both of them, he wasn't getting tired. It looked to Abby like he was enjoying their struggle. He wasn't even trying! Using one hand, Vulcan kept up his energy and waved his hand. Anna froze then sank to her knees. She gasped for air, her hands going to her throat. Abby could see her start to turn blue. She, herself, couldn't keep it up on her own. Abby was torn between trying to fight her mom's killer and save her friend. After considering her options, Abby let go of her energy, sending it all flying at Vulcan and his flying at her. She ducked just in time and crawled over to Anna.  
“Anna! Are you ok?” Abby asked, her voice hoarse. Anna gasped, her color returning to normal, nodding. She coughed, pointing behind Abby. Before she could get the words out, fire erupted, separating them. Screams flooded in from outside of students and faculty alike. Because Anna had warded the front entrance, until she undid it, no one was getting in.  
Abby felt hopeless. She had tried her best to defeat the monster but she had failed. She was a failure. She had let everyone down. She sat in the fire circle, waiting for it to overtake her as tears streamed down her face. Vulcan’s laugh echoed through the empty halls and over the crackling of the flames. She was saying something but Abby tuned him out. She didn't care anymore. All of Anna's teaching and her studying hadn't done a bit of good. She saw Anna sit up, her eyes glowing. Abby could see that her eyes were red and swollen as well. Abby wanted to hug her friend for the last time but the flames that separated them grew higher and hotter.  
‘Abby. Don't cry my love.’  
Abby perked up. What was that? She looked around but couldn't see through the fire and smoke, now filling her lungs.  
‘Abby, my darling, don't give up. I'm here. Mommys here.’  
“Mom?” Abby whispered through tears. “Mom, I can't. I tried! I tried and failed miserably,” she cried.  
‘I'm here, Abby. Don't be afraid. You almost have him. Keep going and keep fighting.’ Abby sniffed and slowly stood up. She was slowly dying from smoke inhalation and heat stroke. She couldn't see where Vulcan was and she was tired. ‘Love always wins. Remember that. I'm here with you. Walk forward and I will help you.’  
Abby thought she was going crazy but followed her mother's instructions. She hesitated. If her mom wanted her to step forward through the fire, she'd burn to death. She took as deep a breath as possible without coughing, closed her eyes and faithfully stepped through the fire.  
When she opened her eyes, she was amazed! She was alive! She laughed hysterically, as if she were out of her mind. Screams interrupted her hysteria as she noticed Vulcan was gone.  
He can't have gotten away again! Abby thought. She ran for the front door before doubling back to get Anna. She threw up a shield spell and drug her friend out of the building. An explosion shook the ground and officers and firefighters went running around back. Abby found Cody and he helped Anna get to help while Abby followed the commotion.  
Everyone stood in awe as they rounded the corner. Abby ran right into a police officer who had stopped short. When she looked up, she gasped.  
The ground was split in half and on the other side, stood Vulcan. Police took aim but all their bullets were deflected by a shield. A few of the officers and firemen fell backwards, energy coming with the bullets. Everyone fell to the ground, trying to avoid getting hit. Abby ran right past them all and to edge of the gap in the Earth. Vulcan’s eyes widen with amazement when he saw Abby.  
“No!” he shouted. “How did you get out?”  
Abby answered with a wind force of her own, cracking the shield he had. “A little help!” she shouted back, attacking again. A figure, barely visible, appeared by Abby's side.  
“How…?” Vulcan stammered, backing up.  
Abby looked from her mother to Vulcan. She smiled at him as her mother stood behind her. “It's called love you douchebag!” Abby gathered energy from all around her. As steadied herself and braced for impact, she added, “Love always wins!” She hurled the energy in Vulcan's direction, completely shattering the shield and sending Vulcan flying through the air.  
“That's for my dad!” she shouted. Abby reached out again and engulfed him in her energy, dangling him above the opening.  
“Please! Please, don't!” Vulcan pleaded, crying like a little baby. “please, i'll bring her back!”  
Abby looked back at her mother. Sarah gently touched Abby's cheek. Abby knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath, turned and faced Vulcan, still hanging high above the ground. “This is for my mom!” Abby released the energy, letting Vulcan go. His scream carried as he fell but grew softer as he fell deep into the earth. Abby pulled what little else she had and closed it up. When she turned around, her mom was gone. Abby's smile faded as officers slowly stood and firefighters rushed to out out the fire.  
Aunt Maggie came running around the corner, tears running down her face and her arms wide open. She took Abby in her arms and they both cried.


	14. The Final Chapter

Abby sat next to Anna's bed, listening to the soothing sound of her breathing and heart beat on the monitor. She was happy that she was doing okay. Abby had been treated for smoke inhalation and kept overnight for observation. Anna was being treated for first- and some slightly second-degree burns on her hands and legs. Aunt Maggie had checked in her a few times while Abby had been sleeping. Her mother and brother sat by her bed for the few days she was the Intensive Care Unit.  
Anna had several skin grafts done but thankfully she wouldn't need surgery. She would have scars that she could easily cover with makeup if she wanted. Abby knew she would want to show them off as proof she had helped defeat the most hated, evil wizard known to the community of wizardry and witchcraft.  
Abby went back to her book she was reading, fighting hard not to fall asleep with the steady rhythm of everything around her. Abby closed her book and stood up, reaching as high as she could toward the ceiling. She needed some fresh air. She was over being in the hospital and being stuck with a hundred needles. She made her way out of the room and down the fluorescent hallway, bustling with nurses and physicians going in and out of rooms. It was suddenly too loud for her so she hopped in the nearest elevator going down. Inside the elevator, it was peaceful. No noise or talking; just a couple of nurses with charts and her. She heard the nurses start murmuring about something or someone. She strained to hear, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. Abby was wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans so no one could see her burns but a name peeked Abby's ears up more than they had been.  
“Is that the girl in the burn units chart?” one of them asked the other.  
The nurse nodded. “She's lucky. I don't know how she made it out without a whole body burn. Police say there was a ring of fire and there was no way she could get out without more burns.”  
Abby smiled at herself, pleased the work she had done to save her friend. Abby waited to see if they would say more but they had moved on to talking about their favorite tv shows.  
Once on the ground floor, Abby headed out front. She stopped when she saw that ground had been coated with a layer snow. She hadn't noticed before but she didn't really care about the weather. She was glad she had grabbed her coat. She put it on, zipped it up as close to her chin as possible and threw the hood up. Abby stepped out into the brisk November air, the sun reflecting off the newly fallen snow. Thanksgiving was only a few days away and with the hospital being close to downtown, Abby saw people running around like crazy trying to get the last minute turkeys and stuffing. Her and Aunt Maggie would spend it at the hospital like every other year. Abby didn't mind - she liked cheering the little ones up during the holidays when they can't go home.  
Abby walked around the courtyard a few times before heading back inside. It was colder than she thought. During her fight with Vulcan, she had run out without a coat and hadn't even cared. She headed for the small cafe and ordered a hot chocolate. Shirley was sitting at one of the tables, eating a late lunch it looked like.  
“Can I join you?” Abby asked, her teeth chattering.  
“Of course!” Shirley said with delight. “Looks like you went outside.” Abby nodded, cupping her cold hands around the warm mug. “The temperature dropped a lot while you were in here. Have you stayed this whole time? Maggie told me you were discharged four days ago.”  
“I stay with my friend, Anna, so her mom and brother can go home and rest.” Abby took a sip, about dropping the warm drink. “Sorry. I forget how hot it can get. I think i scolded my tongue.”  
Abby held her tongue out for Shirley to look at. “oh it'll be fine. a little ice should help.” Shirley got up and returned moments later a cup of ice cubes. “So, how are you feeling?”  
“I'm fine. Just a little shaken up still. I can't believe a fire started in the school!”  
“What I don't understand is how was it only you and your friend who got burned? A lot more people should have been seen.” Abby purses her lips, trying to act normal but Shirley was giving her the I-don't-think-you-and-your-aunt-are-telling-the-whole-story look. Abby kept her mouth shut, taking another sip as Shirley continued. “I mean, did someone pull the alarm before hand because they knew something was going to happen?” Abby didn't budge. “Come on, girl. Give me something! How did everyone get out but you two?”  
“Abby! There you are!” Maggie exclaimed, sounding relieved. “What have you been doing?”  
“Oh we were just chatting,” Abby said, standing up. She gave her aunt a she's-on-to-us look.  
Aunt Maggie understood and quickly jumped in. “Well, I need your help with something. Could you come with me?” Abby nodded already heading out of the cafe. “I'll see you later Shirley!” Maggie called as they exited. 

Aunt Maggie had taken Abby back to Anna's room, where her mother and brother had arrived to hopefully receive good news from the doctor. A light knock on the door interrupted the hushed conversation they were having.  
“Good afternoon everyone,” Dr. Kawasaki said, shaking everyone's hand. “Anna, it's nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?”  
“Fine,” Anna mumbled.  
“Ok. And Abby, since you're here too, how about you?”  
“Good,” Abby said.  
Anna's mother perked up. “Will she be going home soon?”  
“Yes! We will keep her overnight to make sure everything remains stable and if so, she'll be ready to go sometime tomorrow.” Everyone was glad to hear that news. “However, I do have a concern. I spoke with one of the officers, who's a friend of mine, and he was in the building when the fire started. Now, he said it wasn't large but neither of you would've been able to escape it. In all my years, a burn victim always is a full body burn if they try to run through a firewall. Abby, you barely had any burns on you and he told me he saw you first, just walk right through without a scratch. Can you help me explain that?” He looked around at all five of them, waiting for one of them to confess the truth.  
Abby opened her mouth to say something closed it again, glancing at Anna. Dr. Kawasaki sighed. “Look, I'm not saying it's not a miracle that you both got out. I just want to know how?”  
“You wouldn't believe me,” Abby said, her voice sounded louder than it was. It had been so quiet. Everyone faced her and Dr. Kawasaki raised an eyebrow. Abby looked at ground, not wanting to continue.  
“Try me.”  
“I had help.”  
“From a firefighter?”  
“My mom.” Abby felt everyone staring at her. “You can say I hallucinating because of the smoke and everything but I wasn't. I saw my mother and she helped me through the fire and get Anna out.”  
Abby didn't care then how crazy she sounded to the doctor. She knew everyone else would believe her, and that was enough.  
Dr. Kawasaki grinned. “Well, your mother was a special person.” With that, he turned and walked out of the room. 

Abby and Anna sat in the parking lot of the school a few days before Christmas break. Anna had been released but hadn't wanted to go back to school yet, afraid of what people might think of her hands. Abby convinced her to cover them up with foundation and if people asked, lie.  
“I don't think I've thanked you for pulling me out. If I have, thanks again,” Anna smiled. The heat was the only thing to be heard on the way to the building from Abby's.  
“You've said it a hundred times but you're welcome. I know you would've done the same for me.” Abby watched students file into the building to get out of the cold. A fresh layer of snow had fallen in the last few days and some students thought it funny to throw snowballs at unexpecting arrivals. Abby turned back to Anna. “Will you be moving again after the new year?” she asked.  
“My mom hasn't decided. In the past, we were looking for you and if we didn't find you, we'd move on. I guess now that we have…” Anna voice trailed off.  
“Well, I'm sure we'll spend Christmas together and hopefully the new year.” Abby opened her door, the cold rushing in. Anna turned off the car and they both got out.  
Some students who had seen what Abby did cleared her a path and others just didn't care. The principal stood in the front hall of the school, greeting students back from the weekend.  
“Anna! Glad to see you're doing better!” he exclaimed. Abby felt his demeanor change when he saw her. “Abby.” Abby nodded and continued walking towards her locker.  
“Oh. Well, I guess they haven't had time to fix that area yet,” Abby told Anna as she turned around.  
“Yeah. Well, you can use mine.” Abby stuffed her books that she didn't need yet into Anna's locker and headed to class.  
Abby thought about how she would be able to concentrate better now that she wasn't being hunted by a lunatic. She felt better about herself as she walked into her math class and saw Matt and Cody. They each acknowledged her gracefully and Abby knew she would have a great rest of her high school years. 

THE END


End file.
